


The Dragon Lord

by LexiCon



Series: The Dragon Lord Trilogy [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bilbo Is Awesome, Don't Try This At Home, Gen, Kili is adorable, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiCon/pseuds/LexiCon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon lord is special. To bind a dragon is a great honor. An honor and a terrible burden. For with great power comes the task of keeping that power in check and there are always those who would seek to use it for evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter slowly got away from me. And originally each part of this series was supposed to be a one shot.... well that didn't happen. I briefly looked this over before posting it so if you find any mistakes let me know :)

Chapter One  
Bonding: v. A close friendship that develops between two individuals, often as a result of intense experiences.

The forest of Mirkwood was a dismal place. No light shown through the dense nest of trees. The pathways were riddled with obstacles that none could see. The intense quiet was maddening. It seemed as though there were no animals in the bleakness of the forest, save for a squirrel or two. No bird sang in the day nor owl hooted in the night. 

It was by far the worst thing to happen on this ridiculous journey thus far, and that was after the trolls and goblins and orcs! Or at least those were the thoughts of one Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. He trudged behind Bofur ruefully, secretly hoping that most, if not all of the company felt the same way he did.

He looked up at Bofur- or really who he at least thought was his friend in any case, he couldn’t actually see a Valar damned thing in this Valar forsaken place. The darkness was suffocating and the silence… that was the worst of it.

Bilbo, over the last few months had come to expect a certain level of noise from his dwarven companions. While they travelled on the road, there were some songs and light conversations between the company. Tales would be told of the great ancestry of the line of Durin and the beauty that was Erebor. Breaks and Supper were of course much louder as the company allowed themselves to relax some. It was during this time that the stories grew grander and were often accompanied by instruments and pipes and ale.

Unfortunately, since they'd fallen into Goblin Town, the company had nothing but the clothes on their backs-and not a pipe among them.

Azog's attack hadn't helped matters. Being chased up a falling tree surrounded by a blazing fire was definitely not on his list of “Fun things to do on an Adventure.” And as it happened, neither was watching the company's leader nearly get his face chewed off by a warg. 

Bilbo shuddered at the memory. If there had ever been a time when his comfy chair and books-his very non-violent, non-threatening books- would have been welcome, it was then. In his books, there were no dangers that the hero could not conquer and he always finished his quest with much aplomb and always got the girl of his dreams in the end.

The hobbit gripped the dwarf in front of him. It hardly mattered now anyways. He had made a promise at BagEnd. Signed a contract. And as a Baggins always kept his promises. 

The thought of his promise brought back the memory of another promise he'd made. One much more recently. 

One to Gandalf just a few weeks- had it really been weeks? It seemed like so much longer..... 

They were on their way to an acquaintance of the wizard's. A skin changer by the name of Beorn. They were to enter the home two by two so as not the man off by the largeness of their group.

As they neared the very large house through the garden, which would have been very nice had the bees not been size of Bilbo's entire body.

Embarrassingly enough, Bilbo found himself burrowing into the folds of Gandalf's robes like a child hiding behind his mother's skirts. But try as he might, he simply could not escape the detection of the large insects who seemed fascinated with the small creature. 

“That's quite enough of that Bilbo Baggins ,” scolded the wizard gently, waving away a curious worker bee.

“There is a matter of great importance that I must discuss with you before we reach Beorn's house.” The utterance of those words stopped the hobbit in his tracks.

“I-is there something the matter?” he asked. “Are we going to be safe here Gandalf? Thorin's injuries still need looked at and he's got these awful lashes on his back-which I'm positive didn't come from the warg but he won't tell me where they came from and Kili's got-”

Gandalf held up a hand to stall the hobbit's rant. “My dear Bilbo,” he said. “ of course Beorn is safe. I would not lead anywhere besides. That is not what I was referring to.”

Bilbo frowned, now completely confused. “Then what...?” he prompted. Gandalf took over immediately. 

“I am referring to your upcoming journey through the forest of Mirkwood.” Bilbo nodded and they continued walking, though slower than before.

“Yes, what about it?” Bilbo asked as he sidestepped a nest of rabbits. “And what exactly do you mean by 'your'?”

“Precisely what I said. It will be your journey as I will not be accompanying you on it.” Bilbo opened his mouth to protest. What would they do without Gandalf? The wizard had literally been the one thing keeping them from certain death! Surely they would fail without him!

“Now don't give me that look, Master Baggins. I've spent far longer than necessary on this venture and there are other matters that I must attend to.” Gandalf said sensibly. Bilbo nodded solemnly.

“My concern is for Thorin's health. Not his physical health mind you, but his mental health.”

Poor Bilbo was more confused than ever. “His...mental...health...?” he asked slowly. The wizard's tone, when he spoke again, had turned grim.

“Tell me Bilbo,” he said. “What do you know of the Arkenstone of Erebor?”

Bilbo blinked. A stone? That was what his friend was so worried about? He thought back to the many books that sat upon his shelves and the tales his mother had told him when he was small. Had any of them mentioned such a stone named the Arkenstone? Considering how very little was written was the Dwarves; it was highly unlikely. 

“Absolutely nothing,” he confessed with a shrug. The wizard hummed in reply.

“It is an evil thing Bilbo,” he said. “Although, it is not the stone itself that brings ill. But the madness that it induces.”

“Madness?” asked Bilbo curiously. A stone that could cause madness? Trust the dwarrows to have such a thing. They were coming upon the door now. It, like the rest of the property was massive and Bilbo couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive about the man on the other side of the great wooden thing.. Surely he must be a giant.

Gandalf nodded. “Yes, The thrice cursed thing was found deep in the mines of Erebor during the reign of Thror; Thorin's grandfather. Thror named it the King's Jewel. He felt that the stone was given by Mahal himself to ensure his reign.”

The hobbit was listening so intently to the wizard's story that he nearly ran straight into a mother dog nursing her five young pups. The mother growled in warning when he strayed too close. He made a hasty apology and kept closer to Gandalf.

The wizard appeared not to notice- or had simply ignored the brief distraction- and continued to speak.

“I know not from where it came from but a gift of the gods, it was not. The stone's beauty sparked a madness inside Thror. A frightening madness, Bilbo. It was a goldsickness. Thror became obsessed with amassing more and more wealth. Yet his people, his own subjects, saw none of this wealth. It was a selfish madness, destructive to the core. It was this madness that brought the dragon Smaug to Erebor's gates.”

They had arrived at the door. Bilbo could see the outline of a bear etched into the wood. 

“So, what you're saying,” Bilbo said slowly. “Is that you think that because Thorin is Thror's grandson, he is going to suffer from the same madness if he sees this Arkenstone?”

Gandalf nodded, pleased that the hobbit had caught on so quickly. “Exactly my boy. That is why you will need to keep him from it. Destroy it even, if possible.” 

Something still wasn't making sense. “Well, that's all fine and good, Gandalf,” Bilbo squeaked. What did this insane fool think he could do about it? “But what has it got to do with Mirkwood? Or the fact that you seem to be forsaking us?”

Gandalf sent the hobbit a serious look as he raised his staff to knock on the door.

“No one knows what happened to the Arkenstone, Bilbo,” he said. “You must promise me that you will be on the lookout for this stone. And you must promise me... Promise that you will do whatever it takes to keep it from Thorin- for if he should get a hold of such a terrible thing... I fear that the future of Erebor will be lost.”

Bilbo swallowed thickly and replied without hesitation. “Of course Gandalf.”

~ ~ ~

Bilbo blinked away the memory when he felt the dwarf in front of him slow down. 

“What is it?” he whispered. Though, with the silence of the forest, it felt more like he had shouted the question.

“Lights up ahead, Laddie.” Ah, so it was Balin who lead him then. When had that happened?

“Lights?” Bilbo replied. “In this place? Are you certain?”

“Aye, they're small, but they're certainly there.” whispered Kili from behind him. And that was who had been clutching at his shirttails. Where was his brother at?

Suddenly, the weight of the dwarves surrounding him disappeared completely. The small hobbit was left behind as his comrades raced away from the path.

“Wait!” Bilbo called after them. “We're not supposed to leave the path...” The loud growling in his stomach stopped him. He sighed. He was hungry. They all were. The food that Beorn had given them had long since run out, and this cursed forest had offered nothing in the way of game, but for a small black squirrel that had smelled horribly when they'd tried to roast it.

How could he blame his friends for attempting to find even a little bit of food? Perhaps who ever had put out those lights would let them beg? So what if it wasn't the most dignified of things? If it got them food, it was good enough for him.

So he went after them. What else was he supposed to do? Wait in the dark? Not hardly. Besides what could possibly go wrong? They would only be away form the path for a little bit, after all....

~ ~ ~

Oh bother and confusigate these troublesome dwarves!” muttered Bilbo furiously. “Curse them all to the Valar!”

He fumed as he followed his company of idiots as they were herded into a tight group by the wood elves.

Bilbo, of course, remained hidden; concealed with the help of the magical ring he'd found in the caves beneath the goblin town.

He twisted it carefully on his finger, thanking Yavanna for it's usefulness.

But a fat lot of good it was doing for him now as he watched the elves push and prod his friends along. He winced every time on e of them stumbled, weak as they were from the spider venom.

Those dreadful creatures that had attacked his friends. He was certain that they had been as big as his entire pantry and nastier than Lobelia Sackville-Baggins...no scratch that... there was nothing as nasty as that woman.

Bilbo shuddered to think what would have happened if he had not woken up when he did.

He did a quick head count to see if they elves had indeed captured all thirteen of his dwarves. He spotted Fili first. The young heir was being hidden behind Dwalin, Balin and...was that Gloin... up in front with Kili clutching on to his brother for dear life. Dori had a hold on Ori, who had a hold of Nori. Oin was practically being carried by Bofur. And dear Bifur was shouting angrily in Kudhzul at any elf who dared to touch poor Bombur. The largest dwarf looked practically dead on his feet from the amount of venom that still swam in his veins.

He nodded as he mentally ticked off each dwarf...but wait... 

He counted again. And then a third time just to be sure.

Yep. Sure enough, there were only twelve dwarves struggling weakly against their captors. Where in Middle Earth was Thorin?!

Bilbo sighed. Wretched dwarf must have gotten separated during the battle with the spiders...

The hobbit frowned as he tried to remember if the dwarf prince had even been at in the battle in the first place. He thought he had....hadn't he? 

Bilbo bit his lip. He remembered opening up every single one of those pods and he could not for the life of him remember if Thorin had been there...

Had he perhaps gotten lost earlier? It was possible. Was he even now wandering the woods, alone, in the dark; searching for his company? Bilbo very nearly turned around at the thought...

He was stopped ,however, by their arrival at the wood elves' palace. Bilbo gasped at it.

The entirety of the palace seemed to be made of wood. The trees bending and twisting to forms archways and columns, and even in the darkness, there was an unearthly glow that seemed to come from the windows and the balconies. The wood elves' palace held a dark beauty that not even Rivendell with its gleaming marble statues and towers could compare to 

What sort of power did this elf king command that he could call such a splendid place his home?

His poor dwarrows too grew quiet as they were led past the huge oaken doorway. Bilbo followed behind silently.

Soft mutters followed them all the way to the throne room. Every step of the way being lit by a strange floating lantern.

As the hobbit followed, he could hear them whispering amongst themselves. The younger ones clutching onto their elders desperately. They were nervous here, he could tell. And frankly he couldn't blame them. 

It took a moment but soon Bilbo realized that they were actually going downward.

He watched as more and more elves began to appear- tall stern looking creatures who lined the lined the brightly lit hallway, their faces grim and noble. 

~ ~ ~ 

The elves had Thorin! Bilbo had heard the king- a pale haired and terribly beautiful elf, tell one of his guards to keep the new prisoners way from the other who sat in the deepest part of the dungeons.

What other dwarf dwarf could they possibly mean? At least that's what Bilbo thought as he raced through the dark and cold dungeons.

He still wore the ring. In fact, he hadn't actually taken it off all the while they'd been stuck in the palace. And he'd been searching the dungeons equally as long, trying to locate every one of the dwarves.

He located Fili, Kili, and Ori first. Being the youngest of the troupe, they had been put together in one of the bigger and warmer cells. Thranduil, himself had apparently seen to it that they were comfortable and unharmed. They were given plenty of food and blankets and probably would have been quite happy...had they not been sitting the dungeons of their greatest enemies...

They were glad that he was well and unharmed himself. Kili looked like he was about ready to leap through the bars and hug him to death.

Fili asked after Thorin and Ori wanted to know about his own brothers. Bilbo told them all that he knew and promised to continue searching for the others.

Satisfied that at least three of the company were doing relatively well, the would-be burglar hurried on his way.

The others, to his delight, were in much the same condition. Even Bombur, round as he was, seemed to be getting more than enough to eat. And Bofur was in a good enough mood to joke that at least they weren't being served black squirrel.

Now the only only one left to find was their esteemed leader. And he was proving most elusive.

“Well, he must be here somewhere!” Bilbo muttered to himself late one night. “I've been all through these blasted dungeons and not one sign of him” He sat in an empty room that looked like it had once been used for storage. There were empty barrels scattered all around the floor and currently there was a small blanket spread out in the center. This was where the small hobbit had been camping out the last few days. He had to change every few nights to avoid getting caught. 

“Oh drat it all, there must be some place I haven't checked yet.” he moaned.

“Well, yes actually.” came a voice from behind him. Bilbo yelped in surprise, hastily searching for his ring. Why, oh, why had he chosen tonight of all nights to take it off?!

“You might as well leave the silly thing off, I've already seen you.”

Bilbo gaped as a young elf stepped out of the shadow of the doorway. Well, at the very least he looked young. Who could really tell with the whole 'immortal' thing.

The elf was tall with silvery yellow hair that fell just to his shoulder blades, a thin lithe body and a smooth thin face, with a fine straight nose and bright blue eyes. He wore fine clothes in deep blues and gold. Bilbo would have guessed that she was some sort of noble- as it was, he was far too busy shrieking internally at being caught.

Before the hobbit could make so much as a single move, the elf bowed deeply. “Legolas Greenleaf,” he announced upon standing. He gave him a gentle smile.

“You have nothing to fear from me, Little One.” he said. “I have been watching you for some time Master....?”

Somehow remembering his manners, despite the situation, Bilbo jumped up and bowed himself. “Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Master Elf. A pleasure.”

Legolas grinned. “Shire, you say? The land of the Halflings. Is that what you are then? Are you hobbit What on earth are you doing here in wine storage? Are you perhaps with those dwarves that Father's guards found in the wood?”

Bilbo's head was spinning from all the questions.

“Um,” he started. “Yes, I am a Hobbit. Um, what do you mean you've been watching me?” Bilbo was suddenly quite nervous. “And what do you mean by Father?”

Legolas' laugh was jovial and Bilbo decided that yes indeed, this one was young. “My father is Thranduil. Kind of this realm.” 

Bilbo stared at him in abject horror. No , of course he wouldn't have been discovered by a regular elf roaming the halls. He had to be discovered by the king's own son!

“Oh this is just my rotten luck isn't it” he moaned pitifully, falling back to the dirt floor. “Curse those bothersome dwarves for pulling me into this mess. And curse myself for staying!”

Legolas watched this display in amusement. “So you really are with them,” he said. The young elf came into the room and sat down gracefully beside the hobbit. Bilbo didn't notice, so busy was he, moaning about his own wretched fate.

“By the Valar, yes. And still I am failing them! Oh what shall I do now? Though I suppose that this is one way to keep Thorin from that stone...” he mumbled to himself. “But if I do not know where Thorin is, how can I be sure that he will not find it on his own? Oh how rotten this predicament this is... Might as well feed myself to that cursed dragon for all the good I'm worth.”

The hobbit's rant was interrupted by Legolas' hand on his shoulder. “Feeding oneself to a dragon-what ever the circumstances- is a very serious matter.” 

Bilbo squeaked again, paling and pulling away from the elf prince. He cursed his nervous habit of prattling. He'd said far too much.

“I-I don't know what you're talking about, Master Elf,” he stuttered. “I don't know anything about a dragon or a stone or of any dwarves....” It was a slim chance, and the poor hobbit knew that he was done for when Legolas smiled widely.

“You are an amusing creature, Master Baggins.” he laughed. “you may be rest assured that I am no threat to your dwarves,” His voice grew conspiratorial and he leaned in close to Bilbo. “In fact, you could very well say that I am here to help you.”

That stopped Bilbo dead. He stared at the elf prince with wide disbelieving eyes.

“I beg your pardon?!” he gasped. “Why would you want to help? Your father is Thranduil! I was under the impression that he didn't care for the dwarves of Erebor?” 

Legoals scowled when his father's name was mentioned. He crossed his arms in a pout that reminded Bilbo very strongly of certain young dark haired prince. It was oddly endearing and the hobbit softened toward him. 

“I am aware of what my father has done,” Legolas hissed. “All the more reason that I should offer my assistance now.” 

Bilbo nodded slowly. The elf seemed sincere in his words, but how was he to know? Thorin had told him of Thranduil's treachery, of the elf-king's betrayal of his people. How was he to know that the son wasn't just like his father? And if there was anything that his hobbit nature had taught him, it was that you couldn't trust strangers.

“Are you perhaps trying to propose an alliance Master Elf?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

Legolas shook his head. “Not, exactly,” he said. “Though I do believe that I can offer you some guidance in your quest.”

Bilbo huffed, more suspicious than ever. “And who says that we need the guidance of a young elfling? We've done fairly well without it thus far.” 

Again Legolas laughed. “Yes, of course you are Halfling. That is why you stopped in Rivendell to seek counsel from Lord Elrond.”

Bilbo blanched. “How did you know about that?” he asked sternly. 

“Lord Elrond sent word of your quest many months ago. Why do you think it was so easy for us to catch you lot in the forest?”

Bilbo stared at the elf in disbelief. “You've been expecting us?” he asked. “And Thranduil's first thought was to toss everyone in his prisons?” The hobbit was seething. Legolas, he was pleased to note, had the decency to look sheepish.

“Yes, Lord Elrond sent word of you when you left his borders so suddenly. As did Master Beorn. They were both concerned of your safety, considering where you would be traveling. And rightly so too. If we hadn't found you when we did, those ghastly vermin would have finished you off without a second thought!

My father knew exactly what Thorin Oakenshield wanted. His hope is that by detaining him and his company, he can get him to see sense. He wanted to get Thorin to see that to attempt to reclaim Erebor while the dragon remains free, is far too dangerous... There is a definite chance that many of you will not come out of this quest alive.”

Bilbo was quite sure that he was doing a fair impression of a ghost right now. “I was afraid of that...” he swallowed thickly and steeled what little nerve he had left.

“I can't allow that to happen,” he said. “There are very young dwarves in this company- as I'm sure you're aware- and I absolutely cannot allow them to come to any harm! As for the matter of Thorin, I made a promise to him months ago that I would help him reclaim his mountain by any means possible. He is determined to see his home again.”

Legolas grinned and held up a hand. “Peace, Master Baggins. As I said, I may have something that can help you.”

Bilbo looked at him. “And why should I trust you? For all I know, everything you have told me is a complete lie!” 

The elf-prince shrugged. “Trust me or not, my offer still stands.”

They sat silently for a minute or two, listening to the muffled sounds of the dungeons. Bilbo wondered where in this place, they were keeping Thorin. He thought of the dwarf king who had come to his Smial so many months ago. Who had sacrificed so much for his people to. Who wanted so very badly to give his people back the home that they had lost. Who would go to any lengths to protect those he called his friends. Who was so thoroughly irritating and loyal and brave... 

The hobbit thought of all of this, and breathing in slowly, he closed his eyes and made a decision.

“You said that none of us would survive so long as Smaug remains free.” Legolas smiled, pleased that the hobbit had caught on so quickly.

“Indeed I did, Master Baggins.” he said. Bilbo gave him a sideways glance.

“Then I assume, that you know of a way to make him un-free Master Legolas?” He said this almost casually. Almost. Legolas could hear the barely concealed hope through it. His smile grew wider, white teeth striking in the dim light of the room.

“Clever little hobbit!” he said. “I do happen to know of such a way. Although I have personally not done it.” Bilbo gave the elf his full attention. If there was even the slightest chance that he defeat Smaug without his dwarves getting hurt, then by the gods, he was going to take it.

“There is a book in my father's library, carefully hidden from prying eyes, that describes the exact method of binding a dragon.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the elf. “Bind a dragon you say?” he asked. He had never heard of such a thing. “How on earth is one supposed to do that?”

Legolas shrugged again. “As far I can tell, it is a spell of sorts. And not a very difficult one at that. If you are agreeable to it, I can bring you the book and you may see for yourself.

The hobbit found himself nodding. “Yes, alright,” he said. “Shall I wait here for you then?”

Legolas shook his head. “No, it is too dangerous. I fear that I have been gone too long already; my father will soon be sending guards to look for me.” His brow furrowed in thought, his lips pursed to the side. 

“I will meet you tomorrow night. In this very room,” he said. “Tomorrow I will bring the book.” Nodding to himself, he stood and looked down at the hobbit.

“For now, look for your friend. Reassure him that all of his kin are safe.

Bilbo nodded, biting his lip, “You forget, Master Legolas, I haven't slightest idea where he is at in this confounded place!” He was trying not to pout, really he was, but he was tired and hungry and irritable and worried about bothersome dwarf-kings who refused to be found in Elfish Palaces.

Legolas chucked. “Of course, do you recall a corridor that leads to a seemingly empty hallway at the back of the dungeon?”

Bilbo nodded. He knew exactly which one the elf was talking about. It was the scariest looking corridor in the palace with no lights and an eerie feel to it. 

“Follow it. Thorin Oakenshield is being held in the only cell at the end.” With that, Legolas darted away silently, leaving a mystified hobbit sitting on the cold dirt ground.

After a few minutes of turning the conversation over in his head, Bilbo stood up from his spot. He would trust Legolas for now. And even if this binding spell turned out for nothing, well, then they would be right back where they started.

He nodded to himself as he wiped the dust from his clothing. He supposed it was time to find King Grump and hope that he wasn't worse for wear.

As he walked out of the cellar, quietly slipping his magical ring from his finger, he couldn't help but feel that something big was about to happen. Fate was changing. But whether for good or for bad, Bilbo didn't know...

~ ~ ~

Legolas slipped easily into his room. It was late, and although like most elves, he required very little sleep; most had retired to rest and relax.

He shut the door behind him and sighed. All around him, the lanterns that lined his walls sprang to life.

He really hadn't meant to speak to the hobbit that had been running around the dungeons. He'd never had the chance to meet one of the Shire-folk and the poor creature had just seemed so frustrated and small, he couldn't help but offer his assistance. And speaking of assistance, he made a mental note to sneak some extra food from the kitchens tomorrow. He was almost positive that the halfling had not been getting enough to eat. Not if he was trying to remain hidden.

He flung himself onto his bed and gazed up at the ceiling. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was missing... 

He knew that he was right in helping the dwarves to reclaim their homeland. His family owed them that much at least.

Perhaps it was the spell then. If his father discovered that he had given such a spell away or that he had stolen the book...

The elf-prince frowned at the ceiling. He was past caring about what his father wanted. He'd done enough to the dwarf-king already. Or rather, he hadn't done anything, and that was the problem.

In fact, aside from the young ones, the only reason that the rest of the dwarves were in as good as shape as they were, was due to Legolas' involvement.

There was something dark in his father. Something that hadn't been there before. It was a slow poison that was seeping from the forest and if Legolas wasn't careful, it would destroy everything he knew.

It had started with that cursed dragon. Before that, he had never known his father to turn away help from any soul in need. He had been a gracious and kind ruler, loved by all his subjects.

The Thranduil who ruled now was a shadow of his former self. He was hard hearted and cold; even to his own son.

Legolas couldn't even remember the last time he had seen his father smile. And he missed it. The loss of that smile left a gaping hole in the young prince's heart that nothing could soothe.

He would give anything to have his father back.

Maybe that was why he was helping the dwarves; why he had told the hobbit of the spell. Perhaps it was selfish of him, using them like this, but really would it be a win for them all...wouldn't it?

The dwarves would have their city back and maybe...just maybe, the Greenwood-and his father would be restored in the process. 

But what would be the cost of that restoration?

Legolas bit his lip and rolled to his side. He refused to think on it. He was doing the right thing. Binding Smaug was the only sensible solution; no one would get hurt this way.

Everything would turn out just fine..

~ ~ ~  
Bilbo crept slowly through the hallway. It was just where Legolas had said it would be. And it was just as dark and scary as he thought it would be.

This hallway was darker than the others had been. It was almost as suffocating as the darkness of Mirkwood had been. Bilbo shuddered. What a hateful place they had found themselves in this time.

He was finding that he rather disliked this King Thranduil. How cruel would you have to be to put someone in total darkness like this; to cut them off completely from their family and loved ones?

He stopped suddenly. Was that breathing he heard? He squinted in the dark, just barely making out the outline of bars.

He breathed in. “Thorin?” he whispered. Please, let him be here. 

He heard a quiet gasp, abnormally loud in the quiet of the dungeon.

“Master Baggins...? Bilbo...it is that you?”

Chapter one/end.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great barrel escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that there is only one more tedious chapter to go then we get to the fun stuff :)

Chapter two

Kili, son of Vili, nephew to Thorin Oakenshield and brother to Fili was absolutely, spectacularly and horrifically...bored.

He'd never been one for staying in one spot for too long. Even in Rivendell and Beorn's place he'd been free to roam around. Maybe it had something to do with being born above ground on a mountain instead of inside one; but Kili had never been fond of small places. 

Small and dark. For although Mirkwood had not been in the least bit tiny (quite the contrary, it was much to big in his opinion.) the darkness and the quiet had made it quite oppressive. He'd very much wanted to clutch onto his brother's or even his uncle's tunic but that would have made him look weak and young. He wasn't keen for Thorin to see him look so afraid. After all, it was just a forest.

He scowled at the wooden wall of his cell. Just a forest. Wasn't that just the biggest bunch of rubbish? Sure it was just a forest. Just a forest with black not-tasty squirrels, ginormous dwarf eating spiders and stupid, mean wood elves. The youngest prince could now fully see why his uncle hated them so much.

At least they had fed them though. And they hadn't taken him away from his brother. That would have been really bad. The two of them had never before been separated-barring that horrendous thunder battle; both Fili and Kili refused to think on it- and he wasn't about to be now. 

Fili had just finished wrapping one of the blankets around him and checking that Ori was warm enough as well. The oldest of the trio was curled up near the bars of the cells whimpering for Dori or Nori. Unfortunately, the elves had separated him from his brothers and not for the first time, Kili was thankful that he and Fili were so close in age. They seemed to want to keep the older dwarves away from the younger ones. They probably thought that they would be easier to break if they didn't have an older reinforcement standing right behind him. Kili swallowed thickly. They were probably right.

“Don't look so frightened, Kili.” Fili said, brushing his brother's hair back from his face. Kili pursed his lips. He wasn't scared dammit! He was bored! There was nothing to do in cell except stare at the walls, eat and sleep. Though, he wasn't really complaining about the eating part, after being without it for what seemed like weeks.

His brother laughed lightly. “Alright, stop with the poop face. I get it, you are the epitome of steadfast bravery.” He laughed again when his little brother stuck his tongue out at him and turned away. Kili was laying on the only mattress in the cell and though it was comfy, it was still a long way off from an actual bed with pillows and their mother's hand woven blankets. 

Fili felt an ache for his mother back in Ered Luin. What would she think if she could see them right now? Held captive in an elvish prison with their uncle missing, possibly dead? 

“Hey Fili?” asked his brother. He turned to him and straightened the blanket around him. 

“Yeah?” he said. No matter what happened. He would protect Kili. 

“Do you think Mr. Bilbo has found Uncle yet?” Fili sighed. 

“I don't know, Kili.” he replied. “Go to sleep.” Ever since the scene on the Carrock; well really since the start of their adventure, Kili seemed to worship the little burglar, going out of his way to talk with him as they rode their ponies or to eat meals with him or even as far as to place his bed roll next to him. Bilbo took it all in stride, smiling kindly whenever the young dwarf approached him. Fili was inclined to feel jealous, well he would have been if it wasn't clear that the hobbit was half way in love with Thorin already. 

It didn't help Kili's admiration when Bilbo continuously saved their hides. Fili looked up out of the cell, past where Ori lay shivering and into the dim light of the winding hallway. Were the others out there somewhere? Was Thorin? What was going to become of him. To all of them? Were they all to die here? So close to the home they'd lost? The young heir closed his eyes and listened to the slow breathing of his brother as he lay next to him.

'Bilbo,' he thought. 'We're counting on you.'

~ ~ ~

Bilbo stared; or rather squinted through the darkness. He could just barely make out a large shape pressed up against bars of a cell. The form of man, he thought, a head with long hair and broad shoulders...

The hobbit could have wept in relief. He would know those shoulder anywhere. It was Thorin! He was certain of it. The dwarf was alright. He was here and he was alright! At least he sincerely hoped that was the case.

“Thorin?” he breathed. “I-is that really you? Are you okay? You're not hurt you?” He tried not to make his voice sound as frightened as he felt. Hard though it was.

His friend laughed, a huge, humorless guffaw that echoed off the walls and reverberated within Bilbo's very being.

“Yes, it is me,” Thorin said. “I am well enough. I have to commend the elves on their treatment of their prisoners. Had our positions been reversed, I cannot say that I would have been so courteous.”

Bilbo blinked. “Are you....” he said in disbelief. “Are you pouting because the elves are being nice to you?” 

The dwarf-king scowled. “They have no right to keep me here in this... fluffy prison!” he hissed. “And I don't pout Halfling. I was...thinking.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes in exasperation. Eru save him from dwarvish stubbornness. That fluffy cage, as you call it, is helping your company- your nephews heal from their Mirkwood ordeal.” he pointed out. 

Thorin stared at him, eyes wide. “So they have been captured as well,” he said, the disappointment clear in his tone.

Bilbo's eyes softened. “I would rather have them all safe and warm and fed than out there with those monstrous spiders.”

That really got the dwarf's attention. “Spiders?” he asked. “I have clearly been missing out. I was taken just after we saw those floating lights in the forest. What spiders are you talking about?”

So Bilbo told him all that happened since his capture. When he was finished, Thorin was staring at him with astonished eyes. 

The hobbit raised an eyebrow at him. He looked behind him to see if perhaps he'd been caught by the guards but there was no one else in the darkness.

“What?” he asked. “What are you looking at Thorin?”

The dwarf-king blinked. “You,” he said. “are a fierce little thing when you put your mind to it. I had no idea that hobbits were such fearsome warriors.”

Bilbo scowled. “We aren't. Hobbits aren't meant to be warriors or fighters. But...” he stopped his friend mid-protest. “we will always do what it takes to protect those we care for. And spiders are nasty, vile, disgusting creatures anyway. I've never liked them.”

At this Thorin let out a stiff laugh. “Duly noted, Mr. Baggins. I will try my best to stay on your good side from now on.”

For the first time since leaving Beorn's house, Thorin's eyes held a genuine warmth. He shook his head fondly and despite the dire circumstances, Bilbo found himself smiling as well, though he knew that the dwarf could not see him with his ring on.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute or so; each basking the relief that the other was relatively safe and unharmed.

Suddenly they heard a sound off in the distance. It was an elf guard, making his rounds. 

Bilbo frowned and sighed, reluctant to leave so soon after having finally found Thorin. “I suppose that's my cure to leave.” Thorin nodded grimly.

As the hobbit turned to leave, Thorin stopped him.

“Bilbo,” he said. The hobbit quirked his ears, waiting with baited breath, but for what, he didn't know. 

“Yes, Thorin?” he whispered. He could hear the guard getting closer. Thorin stared grimly in the direction of his voice.

“I owe you the lives of my kin and I, Master Baggins. Please; stay safe.”

Bilbo nodded solemnly. He was more determined than ever to see his friends freed and on their way to Erebor. And if he had to make some sacrifices in order to see it happen; so be it.

~ ~ ~

“I've made my decision, Master Legolas.” said Bilbo when the elf walked into his hiding spot the next night. 

The prince was carrying a small plate laden with what looked liked ham, cheese and bread. Bilbo's eyes were immediately drawn to it and he was suddenly reminded that he'd had nothing but a few scraps stolen from the kitchens. His stomach gurgled its displeasure.

Legolas laughed quietly. “I figured that you might have been hungry, Master Baggins. You can't have been eating well.

Bilbo blushed wildly; ashamed at his body's betrayal. The elf-prince smiled gently at the small creature. He sat beside him on the dirt ground and placed the plate in front of him. 

“It's nothing to be embarrassed about,” he said. “And besides, the rest of your company are receiving full meals, why should you suffer when they do not?”

Bilbo's eyes shone with gratitude as he began to eat.

After a few minutes of silence, save for the quiet sounds of Bilbo swallowing, Legolas said, “You mentioned something about a decision? I take it you truly mean to go through with it then?”

Bilbo nodded, swallowing the last of the bread. “Yes, I know it's a long shot, but I don't see that I have any other choice. If this is the only way that I can guarantee their lives, then so be it.”

The determination in the hobbit's voice was inspiring. “Your loyalty to Thorin Oakenshield is astounding.” he said. 

Bilbo shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. 

“I'd probably feel much more loyal if I had a way to get them out of your father's prison.” He looked sideways at his new friend. “I don't suppose that you have the authority to simply release them...do you?”

Legolas sighed. “I am afraid not, my friend.” A spark of mischief twinkled in the elf''s bright blue eyes just then.

“I can not release them. My father would be furious,” he said. “But that does not mean that I cannot 'accidentally' give you information that may or may not lead to an escape...

~ ~ ~

Bilbo had found their uncle. 

Kili didn't want to sleep anymore. He was done with sleeping, he was done with eating, and most of all, he was done with sitting around. His uncle was here and he was fin and Kili was ready to leave! 

He knew that it was late. The guards that brought them dinner had been gone for hours already. The young dwarf lay flat on the ground, his arms stretched out to the side and his face to the empty ceiling.

Beside him on the mattress, lay Fili and Ori. The latter had finally been persuaded to leave his spot by the bars in favor of a semi comfortable sleep. Fili lay next to him, making sure to keep a spot open for his brother.

“Hey, Fee,” asked the youngest dwarf. Fili cracked open an eye.

“What, Kee?” he answered.

“Oh nothing,” his brother replied. “I was just bored.” Fili sighed irritably. There would be no sleeping tonight it seemed. Not for him. And certainly not while Kili was in one of his moods. 

He sat up and moved down from the mattress so that they wouldn't disturb Ori. Once he was sitting comfortably on the ground, Kili maneuvered himself so that his head was in his brother's lap. Fili immediately began to run his hands through his little brother's unruly hair. Kili sighed in contentment and turned onto his side.

A few minutes of silence and then, “Do you think Bilbo will be our uncle?”

Fili looked down, eyes wide in shock. “What are you talking about?” he asked cautiously. “We already have an uncle remember? Big guy? Long black hair? Looks like us only older? Is always in a grumpy mood?”

Kili giggled and snuggled into his brother's warmth. “Yeah, I know Thorin is our uncle.” he said. “I was just thinking that maybe we could have two uncles, you know? Lots of people have two uncles.” 

The younger brother yawned just then. “And Thorin likes Bilbo, so what's the problem?” Fili was too stunned to even think of a reply. 

When his brother didn't answer, Kili moved back onto his back and looked at him. “Fee? What's wrong?” he asked.

Fili shook himself out of his stupor. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Kili's. “This is why you're not allowed to think, Little Brother. You come up with all of these odd notions from nowhere at all.”

Kili scowled up at him. “Oh shut it. And get your nasty elf breath out of my face!” Fili laughed quietly. Happy to have efficiently distracted his brother.

“Then don't say such weird things, Orc Brains.” he said. He leaned back up so that he wouldn't hurt his back. “And go to sleep.” Bilbo said that he would come back tomorrow with a plan for escaping. We'll have to have our wits about us.”

Kili nodded absently and closed his eyes. 

~ ~ ~

“No.” said Thorin. 

Bilbo frowned. “But I haven't even told the plan yet.”

The two of them were sitting in much same fashion as they were the night before. Bilbo sat in front of the bars while as close to him as he could on the other side. This time though, Bilbo had taken off the ring and Legolas had even given him a small lantern so that they could one another as they talked. 

Thorin gave him hard look. “Mr. Baggins,” the dwarf-lord began. “Just yesterday, you were in here in a near panic and not a single clue as to how to free us from this prison. Now, today, you came bouncing in here, a grin as wide as an anvil on your face, telling me that you now have a plan.

A plan that I may or may not agree with judging by the apprehension in your eyes. So I will simply save you the breath and tell you 'no'.”

Bilbo blinked in astonishment. Before he could comment however, Thorin smirked at him.

“I helped my sister raise Fili and Kili.” Bilbo couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks.

'It really should be illegal for someone to have a smile like that,' he thought. Not that he thought that Thorin was attractive-well maybe he was little bit attractive...but that was entirely besides the point. 

“Well,” he said regaining his composure. “In any case, it's the best plan that I could come up with. We are on a time schedule are we not?” He tried to sound nonchalant about it, “But by all means, if you would rather stay here in Thranduil's 'fluffy' prison, I suppose I cannot stop you,” He moved to stand up.

“Perhaps the others will be more agreeable-”

Thorin cut him off with a growl. “You really are a most irritating creature, Mr, Baggins.” he hissed. 

Bilbo huffed and put his hands on his hips. “Oh, how very nice to meet you, Mr. Pot,” he said. “Or would His Majesty care to be the kettle instead?”

Thorin glared at him for a moment before realizing that he was in a losing battle. His face broke out into a small smile. Chuckling lightly, he said, “Well met, Mr. Baggins.”

Bilbo grinned, feeling more giddy than he should have at their playful banter. “May I continue then?” he asked.

The dwarf shook his head. “You might as well,” he said. “Though, I suspect that I am correct in assuming that I will not like this plan...”

Bilbo shrugged and sat back down. He still had a little time before the guard would return to bring his friend lunch. “I guess it really depends on how you feel about barrels...

~ ~ ~

Bilbo sat in his little abandoned wine cellar. A small bowl of cold stew, courtesy of Master Legolas yet again, beside him and the book propped up on his lap.

The book was clearly old with crumbling pages and faded letters. No one had opened its pages in a long time. Though it was an obvious antique, it was still quite legible, which was all the hobbit really cared about at the moment. If he'd had more time, his scholarly self would have marveled at the seemingly simple book.  
The entire thing appeared to be written in the Common Tongue, from front to back. A quick flip through proved that it was just as Legolas had told him; a book of spells dedicated to binding and bespelling dragons.

“There must be something more to it,” he'd told the elf-prince when he'd given it to him. “One cannot simply march up to a dragon and demand him to do his bidding! Magic always comes with a price.”

But no, that really did appear to be the case. There were spells of power, of magic able to bend the powers of a dragons to the will of the user. There were charts explaining the different types of dragons and outlined which types could perform which magicks.

A white dragon, for instance, could assume the shape of any living creature while a dragon who scales were green or emerald could perform great feats of healing- in so inclined.

The book told of the different types of temperaments each dragon could possess. Black dragons were known to be the most violent of the species while golden dragons could be more docile in nature and willing to assist- as long as they deemed you worthy.

While this was all fascinating information, and Bilbo was very interested in it all, he was a hobbit on a mission, and he would succeed. 

'My luck,' he thought absently, turning the page. 'Smaug will be a great black dragon who loves sample new things for supper.'

He didn't know how long he'd been reading when he finally came upon the one thing- the one spell that was going to solve all of their problems.

It was a single page, with only a few lines written on it. He read it over carefully, looking for any hidden instructions or small print. Again, it was only the spell, written plainly. This is was almost too easy.

'Stop that, Bilbo,' he scolded himself. 'Our luck is finally changing. We have everything we get Thorin back his mountain. And this way, no one has to get hurt.'

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he failed to notice a figure sneaking up behind him.

“You really shouldn't concentrate so hard, Master Baggins,” said Legolas cheerfully. “You'll give yourself a terrible headache.”

Bilbo jumped in surprise. He reached for his little blade, Sting, under his coat. Seeing that it was only the elf-prince he placed a shaking hand over his pounding heart. He glared as the young elf sat beside him.

“And you should not sneak up on people.” he hissed. Legolas shrugged. 

“To be fair, I did say your name three times,” he grinned. “It can hardly be considered my fault if you fail to respond.”

The hobbit rolled his eyes. Every second he spent with the young elf reminded him of the two young dwarf-princes still locked away. 

Speaking of... “Did you bring the keys?” he asked. Their plan was a risky one and would require a lot of preparation.

The elf nodded and pulled a large ring with just two keys on it.

“The large one,” he explained, handing the ring to Bilbo. “is for the regular cells doors. The small one goes to the dwarf-king's cell.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at that. “Why the separate keys? Surly just the one would have suffice?”

“I've learned not to question my father's eccentricities.” was the only explanation offered up by his friend. Bilbo decided not to push it. It didn't take wizard to notice the sadness that tinged that statement. Instead, he turned his attention back to their escape plan. 

“And the guards?” he asked. “Are you sure you can distract them long enough for us to get out?” This was the most crucial part of the plan. If Legolas could not get rid of the guards in the main wine cellar, they would have no chance.

He'd learned that the basement, along with being home to the Thranduil's dungeons, and the occasional wine cellar, also had a river that ran all the way from the palace to the city of Laketown. It was along this river, Legolas informed him, that the wood elves sent their empty wine barrels. Once they reached the docks at Laketown, the barrels would be unloaded by the men.

From Laketown, would be a short boat ride to the ruins of Dale and then only a three day journey by pony up to the Lonely Mountain and the city of Erebor to face their foe.

The tricky part was making sure that the guards who were in charge of sending the barrels on their way were out of the cellar long enough for Bilbo to sneak thirteen dwarves into the empty barrels. 

But Legolas assured him that he had a fool-proof distraction prepared and there would be no complications.

Still, it never hurt to double-or triple check.

“Yes, Master Baggins,” laughed the prince, his good mood seemingly restored. “I assure you, everything is going to be just fine. I promise. Now stop looking so nervous, I've brought you a present.” 

Bilbo looked at the elf in exasperation. “That's hardly fair!” he pouted. “I've got nothing to thank you with and you've already done so much for me already!”

Legolas smiled kindly as he produced a cloth bag from under his tunic. “You can thank me by taking care of this menace and returning things to the way they were.” he said. 

He held the bag out to hobbit who took it curiously.

“The cloth is enchanted,” Legolas said. “Anything placed inside of it will remain dry as a bone, no matter how soaked the outside gets. Perfect for taking a special book along for a barrel ride, wouldn't you say?”

Bilbo's eyes widened at the implication. He hugged the bag to his chest. “You would allow me to take the book?” he asked. Legolas nodded.

“Of course,” he answered. “What good will it do sitting around here collecting dust? It is in far better hands with you.”

Bilbo could barely keep the emotion out of his voice as he thanked his friend. “Thank you so much Legolas,” he said. “I swear to you, Smaug will be taken care of. I won't let him get away the atrocities he's committed.”

The two sat in silence for awhile, each pondering what he was about to do. Finally Legolas cleared his throat.

“Father is going to have a banquet tomorrow night.” he said. Bilbo nodded. It would be the perfect time. There would be very few elves guarding the dungeons or wandering the halls.

“Talk to your dwarves, prepare them. If we are to do this, it has to be tomorrow...”

~ ~ ~

The boys were quivering with excitement. Kili was nearly vibrating with it. Bilbo couldn't help but grin at their faces. They all stood against the bars of their cell, clutching onto one another as though Bilbo had just told them that they would all be receiving a year's worth of desserts.

“And remember, we must be very quiet tomorrow. There may not be many elves perusing the halls but that does not mean we can just tramp around like a herd of oilphants.” He instructed. All three nodded emphatically.

“And we will finally get to see the other Mister Bilbo?” Ori was watching him with hopeful eyes. Or at least where he thought the hobbit was standing. They were used to not being able to see their friend by now and had learned to follow the sound of his voice. The hobbit could see how hard this separation had been for young dwarf. At least Fili and Kili had had each other.

He nodded. “Yes, Ori,” he said. “We will all be leaving together.” Fili looked thoughtful. 

“Are you sure it has to be barrels, Bilbo?” he asked. He didn't sound as derisive as his uncle had. “It will be safe for us to travel that way?” 

It was a decent question. Bilbo bit his lip. “As safe I can get it, Fili. I wouldn't let anything happen to you.”

“Who cares!” Kili shook his brother excitedly. “We are finally leaving this boring place!” The boy's eyes shone with exhilaration. “Mister Boggins, you are the best!” 

Bilbo grinned at their enthusiasm. He could do this. If just for them. He would have no regrets.

“I'm glad you think so Kili,” he laughed. “Now all of you, try and get some rest. I have to go tell the others. I'll see you tomorrow.” The boys nodded eagerly.

“Yes, Mr. Boggins.” They answered in synch. 

~ ~ ~ 

The next day was a whirlwind of activity. If Legolas hadn't warned him, Bilbo would have thought that all the elves had gone mad; as it was, the hobbit just barely managed to stay out from underfoot as elves ran to and from getting this and that. 

After he'd gone to the boys' cell, he'd visited each of his friends in turn and informed them of the plan. The older dwarves were not as enthusiastic as Fili, Kili and Ori. In fact, most of them seemed to be of the same opinion as Thorin. Though Dori, and Nori were please that they were to be reunited with their little brother as well as with each other. Thorin was amused to be told of Kili's non-stop chatter.

That night, as soon as the banquet was due to start, Bilbo put his plan into action. 

“Wait for my signal to enter the main cellar,” Legolas warned. “I will to put in a brief appearance at my father's side. I will make sure that they are busy. That should give you enough time to free all thirteen dwarves without interruption. Do not dawdle but do not rush yourselves either. I know you want to be free of this place, but we must be precise. We cannot afford mistakes.”

Bilbo took his friend's warning to heart. With his magical ring firmly wedged on his finger, he watched silently as the guards made one final sweep of the dungeons before heading off to the banquet.

The first to be freed were the boys, followed by Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Bifur, Dori, Bombur, Gloin, Oin, and Bofur. And finally Thorin.

There was no time for joyous reunions though. He watched as each dwarf gave their family a brief once over to check for harm before they turned to where Bilbo stood to lead them. And lead them he did as the company traveled the winding halls of the dungeon turning at the sound of Bilbo's voice.

Soon the sounds of rushing water could be heard. They had reached the main cellar.

“Wait here for a moment,” whispered Bilbo. The poor hobbit's nerves were running high, boarding on fraying. Here was the crucial moment. The moment of truth as it were. “Hide here around this corner. Do not come until I call for you. Understood?”

When the dwarves all nodded, Bilbo turned and walked into the cellar. He was fully expecting to see Prince Legolas chatting up the guards or spinning some wild story to get them to leave. Neither of these things he saw.

Instead, the scene that greeted him was a lone elf-prince, leaning over the still forms of two guards. Two chalices of wine lay spilled on the ground beside them. He gasped loudly, alerting the prince to his presence.

Legolas looked toward the door. “Master Baggins I presume?” he said with a grin. “Don't worry, I've only given them a mild sleeping draught. They'll sleep for several hours; plenty of time for you and your dwarves to escape.”

Bilbo nodded, then remembered that Legolas couldn't see him. 

“Thank you for your help, Master Legolas. You do your kingdom a great service. I will find some way to repay you. The keys are by the door to Thorin's cell, just as we agreed upon.”

The prince nodded with a sad smile. “Farewell, Bilbo Baggins. May the Valar's grace shine down on you for you do us all a great service.” With that the elf started toward the door.

“Hurry,” he said. “I will stall any others from coming here.” And then he was gone.

With the prince out of the cellar, Bilbo was able to fully take in his surroundings.

As with most of the palace, this place too was built mainly of wood. Barrels, presumably full of wine and other goods were stacked precariously by the doors. Near the river itself, which bubbled happily in front of him were the empty barrels with their lids already secured on tight for the trip downstream- all save thirteen of them whose lids were propped up next to them.

Bilbo took a deep breath, made sure his book and sword were secure in his new bag and pulled off the ring. It was now or never.

~ ~ ~

Getting the dwarves into the barrels was the easy part. Convincing them to let him put the lids on and secure them, now that was a bit trickier. 

But he managed it. It took close to an hour but at last there was but one dwarf who still refused to be shut inside his barrel.

“Now, Kili, I promise it's only going to be for a little bit.” he soothed the whimpering dwarf. He smoothed the hair back from the youngest company member's face. If he had known that the young dwarf was afraid of small spaces he would have thought of a different way to sneak them out of the palace. As it was, he had no idea how to comfort him. The barrel could only fit one person each, otherwise he would never have separated him from his brother or his uncle.

Bilbo was at a loss. Kili was the last one to be packed and he didn't know how much longer the guards would sleep.

“I don't think I can do this Mister Bilbo,” Kili choked. He was trying to be brave; he really was but the thought of the wooden lid closing him into such a tiny space; it made his head spin and his heart pound painfully in is chest, making it hard to breath.

“Oh Kili,” Bilbo whispered sympathetically. “I know it's scary but we have to hurry. The guards won't sleep forever.” 

Kili choked back a sob and closed his eyes. He was going to be sick. “Please Mr. Bilbo. I don't like this. I don't like this at all!”

The boy was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. They couldn't afford that to happen. Not now. Looking around the room, Bilbo thought quickly. Kili was small by dwarf standards, perhaps he could somehow squeeze himself in with him? No, someone had to make sure that the lid was on tightly so that no water could leak in. Why, oh why had Kili chosen now to make his claustrophobia known?!

Suddenly Bilbo got an idea. He took off his coat and bag and slipped his ring into his trouser pocket. He wrapped the bag up in his coat and held the bundle out to the dwarf.

“Kili,” he said gently, hoping to pull the boy's attention away from the fact that he was in a barrel about to plunge into a river. “I need you to look after this. Can you do that for me?”

Kili nodded, a stray tear trekking its lonely way down his cheek. Gods, what would he do not to have to put the dwarf through this. 

Kili took the bundle from the hobbit, instantly burying his face in the fabric. The scent that enfolded him was so very clearly Bilbo and brought comfort to him. He sniffed, trying not to full on sob into the coat. He so did not want to do this.

Bilbo smiled encouragingly. “Good job Kili,” he whispered, running his fingers through the boy's hair. “Just keep a hold of that. You're being so brave right now.” He picked up the lids with his other hand. 

“Alright now, I'm putting the lid on. Remember try to be as quiet as possible.”

Kili nodded with his head still buried in Bilbo's coat. 

No sooner had he secured the lid on, Bilbo heard a groan from one of the guards. They were out of time!

Reaching quickly for the ring in his pocket, Bilbo disappeared and stepped off to the side. 

He didn't know how long he stood there waiting impatiently for the two to figure out why they had passed out before they started rolling the barrels off into the river. The hobbit grimaced as thoughts of his friends ran through his head. It couldn't be helped. This had to be done.

Now came the worst part in Bilbo's opinion. He watched as the last dwarf-filled barrel was rolled over the side and he leaped on the top of it.

It was time to ride the ride the river and pray that he didn't drown.

Chapter two/end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going just fine until Mr. Kili decided he didn't want to go in the barrel XD
> 
> Next update will be either on Friday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company arrives at Lake-town. Bilbo gets sick, and Kili does some introspection and finds a very odd book….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer decided that it hates me, I've got three papers due this week and I've got a bronchial infection :) All in all, the last couple weeks have well and truly sucked.

Chapter Three

 

The trip down the river wasn’t bad. Oh no, in Bilbo’s humble opinion, it was much, much worse. There was absolutely nothing smooth about, there were too many bumps and twists. Poor Bilbo lost count of he’d thrown up or passed out. He’d wished he had asked Legolas to stay and shut him in a barrel as well, though he was certain the dwarves would have said otherwise.

By the time they made it to the docks at Laketown, the hobbit was completely soaked to the bone and shivering violently.

He had not taken off the ring in all this time. Not even after the men from the town had come, pulled out the barrels, and left, with many mutters of “Damn elves,” and “Barrels get heavier every time.”

Finally after he was certain that the men were gone, and not going to be returning, he took the metal band off. He lay on the solid ground, breathing heavily and letting the late afternoon sunshine wash over him and warm him. When he’d gathered enough strength to move again, he made his way slowly over to the barrels where his lay waiting.

He’d tried to keep track of which tubs contained his dwarves, but now his mind was fuzzy. The only thing he could remember was that he had to find Kili. The poor dwarf had to be in worse condition than he was, and he was still very jittery.

It took three tries before he finally found one of the dwarves. Low and behold, it was Thorin who popped out. And judging by the scowl on his face, the dwarf-king was not very happy to see him.

Bilbo was in no mood to deal with his attitude. “The next sentence out of your mouth had better be full of glittering praise or a heartfelt and humble thank you; otherwise you can just keep it to yourself. Now pull yourself out of there and help me find the others.”

He glared at the dwarf, daring him to argue.

Thorin seemed to realize that he was on the losing end of this battle and sighed heavily. “As you wish, Master Baggins,” he said, crawling out of his barrel and flopping on the ground.

~ ~ ~

Kili was suffocating. Okay, he wasn’t actually suffocating, he was certain that there was more than enough air in the wooden tub he was in. It just wasn’t going into his lungs. The walls were just too close. And his head was swimming. He kept being jostled, and the barrel kept spinning, making him sick to his stomach. He would have been screaming if, he’d had enough oxygen. As it was, his face stayed buried in Bilbo’s coat, tears streaming down his face.

He wasn’t sure how long he was in the wooden death trap, and didn’t even recall when it stopped moving.

All he remembered was a sudden burst of light and there was Bilbo's worried face standing in the sun. Like a squirrel after a nut, Kili shot out of the barrel and into the hobbit's arms.

Bilbo sighed in relief. “Oh, Kili. It's alright. You're safe now.”

“It was awful, Bilbo!” he wailed into the older males chest. “I tried to be brave, I really did!”

Bilbo cradled the young dwarf. He could feel the curious stares of the rest of the company. Well, there were at least ten curious stares. He knew there was one death glare behind him. One death glare and one concerned.

“It's alright, Kili,” he soothed. “You did very well. I'm so proud of you.” He rocked the dwarf back and forth, aware of the shadow creeping up on him. “And look, now you're not in that boring dungeon anymore.”

Kili continued to cry for a while longer. His entire body was convulsing with great shuddering breaths. The relief at finally being in the open was finally overwhelming him.

“Shh, Kili,” he heard the hobbit's voice, felt his warmth as he clung to him.

Bilbo felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in the eyes of Thorin. The dwarf king gave him a small smile and gestured to the rest of the group. He knelt down beside the two and moved his hand from Bilbo's shoulder to his nephew's.

“Kili, that's quite enough, you need to let Bilbo go now.” Oh to hear his uncle Thorin's voice again. He recognized the hands that pulled him gently form the hobbit instantly clung to their owner.

Thorin immediately enveloped him in a strong embrace. “I'm here, Lad,” he whispered into Kili's damp locks. “Everything's alright, just as Master Baggins said.”

The dwarf-king looked up at the hobbit sitting on the grass beside them guiltily chewing on his lip. It was then that he noticed just how soaking wet his burglar was. He frowned.

“How on earth did you get so wet, Halfling?” he asked. Bilbo shrugged.

“Someone had to make sure you lot were packed properly.” he said simply.

Thorin blinked. He was stopped from responding by the sniffling boy in his arms.

“You mean you weren't in a barrel Bilbo?” sniffed Kili, pulling away from his uncle's matted furs.

 

The hobbit blushed, and started fidgeting. “Uh,” he stuttered. “Well...um...no?”

Thorin's glare returned ten-fold. Yet again this halfling had risked himself for the sake of someone else.

“And you gave no thought to your own safety?” he asked coolly.

Bilbo chuckled nervously, “Um, well...” he said, “We should go and check the others-”

“The others are just fine, Bilbo. Damp perhaps, but they will survive.” Thorin gave the hobbit a hard stare. “I am more concerned with you. Your clothing is soaked through and you are shivering.”

“Oh Bilbo,” said Kili, pulling himself away from his uncle. “You're jacket. You can have it back now, if you want.” The child’s face was beet red as if he were embarrassed by his emotional display. The hobbit smiled kindly at him and went to retrieve his coat from the barrel.

“Thank you Kili,” he said, picking it up and dusting it off. The coat was a little damp but no worse than it had been before he’d given it to Kili.

The cloth bag, though, was nowhere to be found. Bilbo tried not to let himself panic. It had probably fallen out during the trip down river. He could come later and get it when they were safe in the city. He didn’t know why, but he was very reluctant to tell his dwarves about the book, like his ring, it was his secret to keep and his alone.

More than that, he had the distinct impression that Thorin was going to be extremely displeased when he found out about his plan to bind Smaug. And that the idea had come from the son of the elf who’d betrayed his family.

But it was the right thing to do, Bilbo consoled himself. He put on his damp jacket, his shivering intensifying. No matter, the consequences, it was the right thing- the only thing –to do.

~ ~ ~

Kili watched his friend struggle to put his coat on. He looked so cold, that the young dwarf felt bad about taking it. Especially since he now knew that the hobbit has forgone his own barrel to ensure that theirs had been secure.   

He could feel his uncle’s irritation behind him. If it had been any other dwarf, Kili would have been angry that they were irritated with their savior. As it was, Kili knew that his uncle’s irritation was just a mask for the concern he felt.

He leaned back briefly into Thorin’s warmth before moving to stand up. Off in the distance he could hear the others conversing, among them, Fili’s laughter rang clear. He brightened at hearing his brother. He was still shaky and feeling a bit nauseous but now that he was out of that stupid, suffocating death barrel, and knowing that his family was safe, he felt that he was going to be okay.

The tension between the two adults in front of him though… well he wasn’t about to stick around for the argument he could feel brewing.

“Um…” he said, brushing himself off. “I…uh think I’ll go check on the others now, shall I?” Without any hesitation, the young dwarf ran off to join the others, leaving a very grumpy, concerned uncle with a nervous, shivering hobbit.

~ ~ ~

It was dark by the time the company had made their introductions and secured a place to stay. The Master of Laketown seemed very keen on getting on his uncle’s good side. Never mind the fact that most of the others were cold and shivering in the autumn air. Especially the poor hobbit.

It was the one called Bard who finally put an end to the Master’s tedious speeches, informing the man that night would be upon them soon and that their guests would surly enjoy having some time to freshen up and relax after such a taxing journey. The group agreed enthusiastically.

Reluctantly, the greasy-haired man let them go. But not before requesting the presence of Thorin at his mansion for supper that night, to which the dwarf-king agreed to.

Now, as Kili sat out on the balcony of room he’d been given at the local inn, he felt that he could truly breathe. Perhaps for the first time in months….well at least since they’d left Beorn’s house…

He sat on the cold stone, legs drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. His chin rested on top of his knees. He was clean, he was warm, he was fed and his family was safe. What’s more, they were only a week’s journey from their destination.  The night was shaping up to be very nearly perfect.

The young dwarf sighed heavily and closed his eyes. This adventure was turning out to be very different than what he’d imagined it would be. If his mother could only see him right now, what would she say? Would she be proud of him and Fili? He knew that she hadn’t exactly been thrilled that her boys were accompanying their uncle on such a dangerous quest. Mahal! She was afraid of what might happen to _Thorin_ on such an adventure, let alone her precious children.

Thinking about his mother waiting for them so far away in the Blue Mountains made Kili’s chest ache with want. He missed his mother very much, but he also knew that he had to do this. He knew that it was the right thing to do. He couldn’t remain a child forever, and this quest was the perfect way to show his family just how adult he really was. He was 77 years old for Mahal’s sake. Plenty old enough to go out into the world.

As long as that world didn’t contain barrels…or spiders…or trolls…

They could contain hobbits though, Kili decided as a cool night breeze ruffled his hair and clothes. He liked hobbits. He liked that their homes were always nice and warm and that they had really good food and nice soft beds. They were brave and nice and funny and they made sure that stubborn uncles got enough sleep and food and medicine.

Okay, so he really only knew one hobbit. But if the other hobbits were anything like Mr. Bilbo, then they couldn't all be bad, right?

“What have I said about thinking Little Brother?” came his brother's voice from behind him. He and Fili were naturally sharing a room. Even after being in the same cell in Mirkwood, Kili was loathe to be away from his brother for any amount of time. He'd wanted to ask if Thorin could share the room with them but that would have been far too childish and his uncle had already seen him weak once that day.

He smiled tiredly up at Fili, his eyes opening ever so slightly. “Wasn't thinking...” he muttered. The older heir chuckled as he sat next to him, their shoulders bumping one another in the cool night air. Kili instantly curled into him, leaching the warmth from the older dwarf's body.

“Just wondering about Mum, that's all” Fili leaned his head on his younger brother's head. The two of them sat looking out at the stars that twinkled in the inky black night sky.

“Do you think she misses us?” he asked quietly.

Fili was quiet for a moment before smiling softly. “She probably enjoys the peace and quiet.” he joked. “You know, now that you're not there giving her a headache.” Kili nudged him indignantly.

“Shut up,” he said. Fili nudged him right back. This went on for a few minute, each brother shoving the other until they calmed. They sat in silence, each just enjoying the others company.

“So, Bilbo is sick.” Fili said. Kili looked at his brother in concern. Bilbo had been shivering rather severely this afternoon. Had he caught a cold or something?

“Oin says it's nothing serious,” Fili continued. “But looks like our burglar is out of commission for a while.” Kili nodded. Maybe he would go and see him tomorrow after breakfast.

He felt movement beside him as his brother stretched. “I'm completely beat.” he said. “I think I'll have an early night. He unfolded himself and stood with an expectant look at his younger brother. When all Kili did was stare at him with wide puppy dog eyes, he sighed. He knew exactly what his brother wanted

“You can sleep in my bed tonight Little Brother,” he said. His face turned stern as Kili grinned widely. “But only tonight. You have to learn to sleep on your own. What will you do when we reclaim Erebor? We'll have completely separates rooms then. And personally, I think you're too old to be sleeping in your brother's bed. No matter how amazing and brilliant he is.”

Kili rolled his eyes as he too stood up and stretched. “Now you sound just like Thorin,” he teased as he walked through the doors, into their large spacious room. “Next you'll start reciting ridiculously long speeches about honor and the pride of the line of Durin.” Fili snorted behind him.

“Give me a little credit, Brother.” he said, shutting the balcony door behind him. The moon shone through the windows and the simple door to illuminate a large room with two long beds and plush carpets. A small oak desk sat off to one corner opposite a large wooden wooden wardrobe. Unfortunately for the company, everything was man-sized so they all looked like children when trying to climb onto the beds. Even Balin with his snow white hair looked ridiculously tiny in comparison.

Kili made his way over to one of the beds, the one with Fili's old tunic and trousers piled next to it, and climbed onto it. It took him a few attempts but eventually, he managed to shimmy his way onto the wool blankets. He blew out an irritated breath at his brother's chuckling.

“Laugh all you want,” he hissed. “You're shorter than I am.”

The only thing his brother did was laugh.

~ ~ ~

The next morning dawned bright and cool as the dwarves of Erebor woke. Kili opened his eyes as the sunlight tickled his face. He scrunched his nose and tried to snuggle back into his brother's chest. He groaned in displeasure Fili started to stir.

“No getting up,” the youngster slurred.  Kili tugged on his brother's tunic in an attempt to keep him stationary. His brother chuckled and gently moved him from where he lay.

“Come on, Baby Brother.” He said calmly sliding off of the bed. “Uncle will probably want us to go out and mingle with the populace. You know, let them see the mighty heirs of Erebor and all that”

Kili made a noncommittal sound and hid under the blankets. “They saw us yesterday! And it’s so warm in here.”

His brother didn’t respond. Kili could hear the sounds of Fili getting ready for the day. He clenched his eyes. He wasn’t ready to get up. What was the point of taking a day for rest and relaxation if you weren’t going to rest? Cleary, his dear uncle didn’t know the meaning of the words.

He felt a gentle hand on him. “If you don’t want to go out to the city,” Fili said. “Maybe you could visit Mr. Baggins. I’m sure he’d appreciate not being forgotten just because of a little cold.”

The hand disappeared and Kili heard his brother walk out of their shared room. The young dwarf huffed in displeasure. Damn Fili for knowing him so well. It was just disgusting it was. He threw off the blankets and immediately winced as the bright light of the sun hit his sleepy eyes.

He laid in bed for a moment or two longer before slithering out of bed and onto the floor where he sat for another few minutes trying to muster up the motivation to move. He wasn’t a morning person. Not if he could help it.

He pouted before heaving himself off of the soft carpet. If he was going to be forced into the land of the living, he had to at least make sure he had clothing that fit him on.

~ ~ ~

The room was quite a bit darker than Kili had anticipated. All of the curtains were drawn over the windows. The only light came from the three candles that were placed on the fireplace mantel and the small wooden table beside the huge oaken bed tucked off in a corner of the room. There wasn’t much else in the room other than the essentials. A wardrobe that looked like it matched the bed stood by the door and on a table across the bed was a small washing bowl with a rag laid beside it.

Kili walked quietly into the room, wary of waking the small being nestled into the mountain of blankets on the bed.

Bilbo didn’t look like he was in the position to be appreciating anything at the moment. The hobbit was pale and breathing heavily through his mouth. A faint wheezing sound was coming from the tiny creature as he slept fitfully.

The young heir’s heart ached at the site. He’d never seen the burglar look so utterly small and helpless. Oh sure, it was clear that the hobbit had never been on an adventure before in his life. But he’d always attempted to make the best of it. No matter the situation, Kili could count on his friend to have an encouraging word or helpful smile. Now, looking at him, the dwarf couldn’t help but feel like he had come here to say goodbye.

Kili bit his lip. From the very start of this quest, the young dwarf had felt a connection with the hobbit. It was the oddest thing. He was sure that this connection, whatever it was, was not romantic. He just knew that Bilbo was the same as him. Lost and wondering who he was in this big world.

Weird, his brother had called him. Well, if he was weird, then so was Mr. Bilbo. And Kili was alright with that.  He felt like he could be himself in the hobbit’s presence. He didn’t have to pretend to be the big gruff dwarf that came so easily to the rest of his family.

He took a deep breath to stave off the sudden tears that filled his eyes. Mahal, hadn’t he already cried enough?! Bad enough he’d had a veritable meltdown yesterday. He sniffed pathetically.  But he didn’t want to say goodbye to Bilbo so soon.

He brushed roughly at a stray tear that slid down his face. Why did everyone he cared for leave him? It really wasn’t fair.

He walked up the bed, to his dear friend. He was just about to shimmy his way onto the bed itself when he spied something on the bedside table along with the candle. It was a black leather bound book. Curiously he picked it up and examined it.

The outside was very nondescript. Boring almost. The only thing written on the cover was the title: _Dancing With Dragons: Being a guide to the spells and lore of the Dragon Lord._

Kili’s face scrunched up in confusion. A Dragon Lord? What in Eru’s name was that? He looked back at Bilbo and then to the book. Did it belong to Bilbo? Where had he gotten it from? Flipping through it briefly, he was intrigued by the different charts and diagrams that it contains. He stopped at the beginning of the book. The page was titled, _Chapter one._

The young dwarf bit his lip again. He glanced at Bilbo once more before sinking down beside the bed and began to read,

_A Dragon Lord, by his very nature is different. Born of a natural race, he is tasked with the learning and practice of the magick of the Dragon…._

Chapter Three/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very Kili centric since I feel like I've barely spent any time with him in this fic. So forgive the lack of Bilbo? Also my head cannon is that dwarves do not come of age until about 90. This means that dwarves would age five times faster than us. Since Fili is 82 (according to Tolkiengateway) this put him at the equivalent of a 16 year old and Kili who is five years his brother’s junior at 77, at roughly about the equivalent of a 15 year old. (Of course this also means that Thorin is the equivalent of a 39 year old :P ). Hobbits, if I am correct, age about twice as fast as we do, which means that if Bilbo is 50-51 on this quest then he is the equivalent of a 25-26 year old. Hopefully this helps explain my reasoning for having the characters act the way they do. And if not? Well, I tried.
> 
> Boring part is over my Lovlies. Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I just didn't see any reason to draw this chapter out. But hey, now the fun can truly begin!


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief reprieve in Laketown and then it’s off to The Lonely Mountain; and the dragon that lives there. Thorin would rather give directions than tell someone that he loves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this fanfic still lives. And yes, there are still plans to finish it. I had to revise it somewhat after seeing DOS and then realized that I'd cut Tauriel completely out, which was a complete travesty to a very drunk me so there ended up being an OC..... no romance other than two thick oblivious morons though :)

Chapter Four

The very second that Bilbo opened his eyes; he knew he shouldn’t have. In fact, being awake at all seemed like a very bad idea all together. 

His tongue felt two sizes too large for his mouth and his eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets at any given moment. His poor nose might as well have been nonexistent for all that he could feel it. As for the rest of his body….well the less said, the better.

“Ah, I see you are awake at last. You gave us all quite the scare, Master Hobbit.” Came a voice from….somewhere….

The room, well, he assumed it was a room seeing as he was in a very nice, very warm, and _very_ comfortable _bed_ ; was much too dim for him to see anything other than dark shapes and flickering lights from what he expected what a candle.

The voice though… that he would have recognized anywhere. Its soft, velvety and all together far more sensuous than should be legal intonations might have been more gentle than he was used to; but the voice of Thorin Oakenshield was not soon forgotten by anyone who heard it. 

“T-thorin?” Bilbo rasped and winced at the rough scratching in his throat. There was a slight shuffle, the gentle beat of boots on stone and then a warm palm caressing his far too hot face. He whimpered and leaned into the hand.

“Yes, Bilbo,” said the dwarf. “I’m here. And you’re lucky to be so.”

Bilbo groaned softly. “What happened?” he asked, trying to grab as much as cool from the dwarf’s hand as he could before it was ultimately removed. “I feel as though I’ve been knocked in the head by a troll.”

Thorin ‘hmmed’ “I’m sure getting knocked in the head by a troll would feel better compared to the headache you’ve got.” The hobbit stuck his tongue out at him petulantly. 

Bilbo wrinkled his nose. “If you are not going to tell me what happened then kindly leave me to suffer in peace, you great Boob.”

Thorin chuckled lightly. Bilbo hadn’t missed the fact the dwarf had yet to remove his hand. Not that he was necessarily complaining. He turned his bleary eyes to his friend’s face and offered him a small smile

He was unprepared for was the gentle smile that graced his friend’s fine features in return.

“You should rest now. I rather think that you’ve earned it, Bilbo.”

The hobbit didn’t have the heart, or the energy to argue. Nodding blearily, he nuzzled once more into Thorin’s palm and muttered a quiet “kay” before closing his eyes.

Thorin stood beside his hobbit, listening to the small creature’s labored breathing. “Not a burglar indeed,” he murmured to the sleeping figure. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but over the course of this journey, and subsequently his rescue from the hands of both, Azog and Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins had managed to sneak in through the back door of his heart and make himself quite comfortable there. 

He knew what the rest of the company- save his nephews and Balin and Dwalin- thought. Well maybe even his nephews a little. He'd heard them on more than one occasion tell the others that he was emotionally stunted. He did nothing to dissuade them of this illusion though because quite honestly, he didn’t really care (thus proving their point somewhat but he would never tell them that. They had big enough heads as it is). 

He knew he wasn’t very good with his emotions but he hoped that those he cared about knew of his regard. Once more he looked down at the hobbit in the bed. His heart gave a little flutter at the sight of the plump lips and smooth face. A face that should not be as appealing as it was. 

He should not be feeling this way toward the hobbit. Bilbo was not a dwarf. When he reclaimed Erebor, he would be expected to marry someone of high standing. A _dwarf_ of high standing. He already had heirs in Fili and Kili so marriage to a female wasn’t particularly required and there were so few women that taking a male as a consort would not be frowned upon. 

The dwarf king shook his head. He was getting much too ahead of himself. He wasn’t even certain that what he felt for Bilbo was indeed love. He knew that he certainly held him in high regard, but could he possibly be in love with the company burglar? And what of Bilbo’s feelings toward him? Did the hobbit harbor such tender emotions for him? He didn’t see how he could; after all, until just recently Thorin had not treated the poor Halfling with anything other than disdain.

He grimaced. He regretted how he had treated him. Of course he did. But had it been enough to awake the deep stirrings of affection within Bilbo? He didn’t think so.

Thorin supposed that he could have just _asked_ Bilbo how he felt about him but he was ashamed to say that when it came to matters of the heart, he was a absolutely incompetent- perhaps that is where his beloved nephews got ‘emotionally stunted’ from. The thought of asking the hobbit if he cared for him scared the dwarf more than facing down Azog or even, Mahal forbid, Smaug. At least with them, Thorin knew where he stood (preferably underneath their feet in both cases). 

With Bilbo however, Thorin hadn’t the slightest clue. And there was always that underlying fear of rejection. 

Thorin did not do well with rejection.

Thorin shook his head again and removed his hand from Bilbo’s face. Pining after a small hobbit would not win him back his grandfather’s kingdom; nor would it defeat that thrice damned wurm who inhabited it. Nothing else mattered now, except Erebor. Each of them had a part to play on this quest. He breathed in deeply and turned away from the bed. 

He spied the book the villagers had found near Kili’s barrel sitting on a wooden chair beside the bed. It was written in a strange tongue that Thorin had not seen. As a young prince in Erebor, Thorin had learned a great many languages of Middle Earth, but this one was new to him. He assumed that the book belonged to Bilbo and was written in some sort of hobbit language-if Hobbits had such a thing- and had the book brought to his burglar’s room.

Thorin dismissed the book. Even if it was some sort of hobbit literature, it was of no use to him now. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire had thus far proven to be a valuable ally. Whether or not he would remain so, they would see when they reached the gates.

 

~ ~ ~

Kili heaved a huge sigh as he sought safety behind a butcher’s shop. After his trip to Bilbo’s room, the young dwarf decided that he would venture into the town after all. And with only minimal pushing from his esteemed uncle. 

Kili had grinned at Thorin’s insistence that he get to know the town as the villagers would soon become their closest allies and they needed to make a good impression. 

The youngest heir could tell though that his uncle really just wanted to be alone with the hobbit. With a wink and a mock bow, he fluttered out of the door.

“But of course, Uncle,” he said, not even bothering to keep the grin from his face. “Better get to setting all those diplomatic ties and what not right? Why I bet Fili has charmed every woman and girl already.” 

He hadn’t seen it, but Kili could feel his uncle’s withering glare at his back.

 

So Kili went out to the town. And it was all fine. The sun was shining brightly in the sky with nary a cloud in sight. There was little wind to bring the chill of winter closer to them and the sounds of chattering folk in the market were a welcome distraction from the clutter that filled the young dwarf’s mind. Everything really was fine.

Kili was just passing by a group of villagers gossiping outside the local tavern. They didn’t appear to have seen him. And really why would they? He wasn’t exactly strutting around in their line of vision. Better than Mr. Bilbo of course, but he wouldn’t be seeing over the tops of any counters that was for sure. 

The group wasn’t a very large one maybe four or five people, most of them women. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but as he drew closer, he thought he heard the words “Erebor” and “King” 

Intrigued, he moved to the side of the street, still close enough to hear the conversation, but far enough away that he would not be immediately suspected of eavesdropping. He and his brother had grown particularly good at sneaking around and listening in Ered Luin. They would always get caught by their mother, which naturally caused them to devise new ways of listening in and getting what they want. 

He knew the skill would eventually come in handy. And really, if the villagers were going around talking in whispers about the company, then it was his duty, as one of the heirs to the throne to find out.

“And what is that?” The only man in the group asked harshly. “Will his shimmering good looks save him from the dragon’s wrath? Are we to believe that it is his ‘good and noble heart’ that will stay the madness from his mind? Do you truly believe that these wanderers have any hope of succeeding? Many who have tried to enter the mountain have never come back.”

Kili frowned. They didn’t think that his uncle would succeed? But hadn’t they just been rejoicing in their return? 

“I agree with Dalt. Have you seen them?” said the woman closest to the man. “I’ve never seen such a raggle taggle group in all my years. Some of them don’t even rightly look like dwarves to me.”

Kili bit his lip. He knew what was coming, knew exactly who it was they were talking about. It never failed. No matter what city or village they were in, someone would inevitably bring up his appearance.

“Yes, that little black haired boy,” Dalt said with a nod. “I thought all dwarves were born with a full beard, yet he barely has any scruff. Much too thin too. Looks more like an elfling he does. That so-called king probably kidnapped him and bewitched him. And just what is that other boy? Why he’s barely taller than my youngest! These are the foretold heroes? I should hope not. They’re nothing but thirteen beggars looking to make a little money.” 

Kili could feel the tell-tale pricking of tears behind his eyes. How dare this Man say such things about his family? Hadn’t they suffered enough? Didn't they deserve a home just like them? His uncle would be King Under the Mountain soon, and with Mr. Bilbo on their side, they were sure to succeed. 

“We have Mr. Bilbo,” he spat as a single tear trekked its lonely way down his cheek. The whole group turned toward him, startled. A few, the one called Dalt and his lady friend had the decency to at least look embarrassed at having been caught bad mouthing the dwarves. “You have no idea what our _hobbit_ is capable of. And we _will_ get our mountain back. No one’s asked you for help and we don’t need it! And for your information, I am too a dwarf!”

With that, the young dwarf turned on his heel and took off back to the house that had been given to his company for their stay. He’d had it with this town.

Barely acknowledging any of the greeting he received, he stormed into the house and fled to the second level where a certain burglar was currently waylaid. He felt a sudden urge to see, to speak to the one other person in the company who may have felt just as lost and out of place as he did.

He wouldn’t lie, the comment about his heritage had stung more than he would have liked.

He didn’t want to see Thorin or even his brother. Neither of them knew what it was like to be considered different. To not even be recognized as part of a clan or family was the worst feeling the world. Maybe they were right, Kili’s mind whispered poisonously. Maybe he wasn’t a dwarf.

Sniffling and wiping his eyes when he came up to Bilbo’s door. He laid a hesitant hand the wood before pushing it. Tears continued to roll down. But if he wasn’t a dwarf…

“Then what am I?”

~ ~ ~

When Fili had gone looking for his brother, he was understandably confused when, after an hour of searching, Kili was no where to be found. Usually, he could guess with scary accuracy where his younger sibling was at any given moment. Kili's mind was so close to his own. Or at least, it used to be at any rate. 

Ever since the elven king's dungeons, Kili had been....odd. Fili couldn't help but feel like his brother was becoming foreign to him.

He frowned as he walked through the city. The pungent smell of fish and lake water permeated the air around him. The dwarven heir wrinkled his nose in distaste. Lake-town wasn't the nicest place he'd ever been to. Then again, considering the places he'd slept while on this journey, anything was better than a cold floor.

He supposed it was a good time to relax and take a load off.

He sighed. Maybe it was just because of his uncle's influence but he couldn't help but think that they were missing something. There was a tension in the air that he couldn't quite place. Maybe it was the proximity of the Mountain....

“Why, hello there, Master Dwarf,” said a voice from beside him.

The young prince started and turned toward the voice. He saw a young woman leaning over the counter of a stall. Fili blinked, since when had he made it to the marketplace?

“Um, hello there, Miss,” he said politely, walking over to her.

She was pretty, in an exotic kind of way. Much too tall for his taste, but for a child of Man, she wasn't bad looking. 

Her hair was soft brown, tied up into a messy bun on top of her head. Her face was thin, dirty from the dusty air around the city. From what he could see, her dress was a pale red and very plain. Her family, like many of the others he'd seen probably didn't have much money.

He could appreciate her comely appearance. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that. Especially after the travesty with Kili in Rivendell, he wouldn't be disclosing his interests with anyone in the company any time soon.

And speaking of mistakes in Rivendell.... Fili narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

The young woman behind the counter laughed. “Haven't ye ever seen a proper lass, Master Dwarf?” she teased.   
  
Fili bristled. “Of course I have.” he sniffed. “It isn't my fault that you women-folk have to look so different all around.” The prince put his arms across his body in a pout. “I'd much prefer the dwarrowdams back in the Blue Mountains.”

The young woman raised an eyebrow. “Oh really now?” she said. “Ye really must be young then.”

Fili could feel his cheeks starting to burn. “What do you mean by that?” he asked.

“Can you honestly tell me that all of the world's problems would disappear if everyone was exactly the same?”

Fili blinked. He'd never really given such a thing much thought. And why would he? Other races weren't his concern. He had a duty to the Dwarves of Erebor. 

“I suppose not...” he said. For a moment they stood side by side, watching the townspeople dash to and fro from the different stalls in the market.

“I'm Tessa by the way.” said the woman with a smile. “My da works at the docks on the lake.”

The prince nodded and gave a small bow before saying, “Fili, son of Dis and nephew and heir to the great Thorin Oakenshield, the soon to be King Under the Mountain.”

Tessa grinned. “Impressive titles for one who looks little more than a child.” she teased again. “Is Thorin the grumpy looking one?”

Fili nodded reluctantly, slightly miffed at the child comment. “Aye, he is. And he's not...grumpy... he's just....incredibly focused. 

Tessa laughed, the sound like tinkling bells in Fili's ears.

~ ~ ~

It was dark by the time that Bilbo woke up enough to be coherent. He still felt like orc doo doo but at least his head wasn’t threatening to implode on his body. He wished he could say the same for his poor nose. He hadn’t thought that it was possible for one person to have so much snot in their body. Apparently he was wrong. 

He attempted to sit up without jostling around too much, but was stopped by something-or rather some _one_ tightening around his middle. He looked down in the dim candlelight so see the wild and unruly dark tresses of a young dwarf and the smallest hint of a face peeking out from underneath them, snuggled up to him fast asleep and smiled softly.

‘The poor lad must be so exhausted. And who could blame him? After what he’s been through on this ridiculous journey I’d want to sleep forever and a day.’ 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d slept or even how long they’d been in the city. The last few days were rather hazy for him. He briefly recalled someone carrying him to the room, a cool wash cloth placed on his too warm head. There was the barest memory of a large hand resting on his cheek… the warm basal tones of a voice telling him to sleep. He shook his head trying to make sense of it all. 

They had made it to Laketown. That much was certain. But where were they now? And where were the rest of his company? Without much thought, Bilbo silently began to caress the dark tresses. He was glad that Kili was safe at least. 

Absently he reached under the covers to his trouser pocket to find his ring. He had a sudden urge to hold it. To know that it too was safe. The material he felt was decidedly _not_ his trouser leg. Eyes widening he thought to himself,   


‘They must have undressed me when they brought me to this room! But where are my clothes and my dear ring?!’ 

Breathing heavily he tried to calm himself down. It was just a silly old ring he told himself. A useful ring, but a ring all the same. There was no need get excited about it….

“But,” he said softly. “What if someone’s taken it? What will I do then?”

“What if someone’s taken what, Mr. Bilbo?” asked Kili sleepily from beside him. Despite his fretting, Bilbo managed a small smile and patted the boy’s head.

“Oh nothing Kili,” he said easily. “I’m just being silly. I didn't mean to wake you.” And he was, he realized. No matter how useful or pretty an object was, it was nothing compared to the bright brown eyes gazing sleepily up at him.

Kili nodded and lay his head back down. Bilbo sighed. He knew the dwarf didn’t like to be alone but why wasn’t he sleeping with his uncle? Or his brother for that matter. 

“Not that I’m not flattered, Kili,” he asked. “But why are you here? And where are my clothes?” 

Kili blinked his eyes open again. “Oh that right,” he said, maneuvering to sit up. “You’ve been sick, Mr. Bilbo. Uncle and Mr. Oin brought you here when you fainted at dinner last night. They took your clothes to be washed too and put all of your things on the chair over there.” 

Bilbo blinked. He was sick? Well he certainly felt like he’d caught a chill. But fainting? Really?”

“Everyone was really worried about you too. Especially Uncle.”

Now Bilbo could feel his face heating up again, but it was no fever that tinged his cheeks this time. Thorin had been worried about him? That thought should make his heart flutter like that. It really shouldn’t. He cleared his throat.

“Right, well thank you for answering my questions, Kili. That certainly explains a lot, But not why you are here in my bed.” He said as he gave the boy a pointed look. 

The young dwarf gave him a sheepish grin. “Oh….right….” There was silence for a few minute before the hobbit gave him a small nudge to continue. 

“Well, I guess you could say that I’m being silly too,” started Kili softly. Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

“You acting silly?” he said. “I never would have thought. Are we hiding from someone or did you just miss me that much?” He’d meant it as a jest, but the embarrassed blush that tinted Kili’s face made him think otherwise.

He was even more surprised when instead of answering; Kili dove straight under the think woolen blankets and curled into him again. “I don’t wanna talk about it now,” came the muffled reply.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. He didn’t feel well enough to play the young dwarf’s games right now. He shrugged and made himself comfortable again. 

“Very well then,” he said. “I for one am going back to sleep. Stay if you’d like, but I wouldn’t be surprised if Thorin or one of the others comes to collect you later. And I shall be very cross if I am woken up in the process.”

Kili mumbled something that might have been “Good night Mr. Bilbo.” But the hobbit’s eyes were already closing in sleep by the time his head hit the fluffy pillows behind him.

~ ~ ~

The next few days flew by in a rush for the dwarves and Bilbo. Aside from finally being deemed well enough to venture out of his room, the whole town was itching to see the brave little Hobbit who had aided in the lost king’s return. 

Bilbo could scarcely walk down the street without someone calling his name or a child bringing a flower crown to place atop his head. He accepted all of this with great cheer and dignity, even telling stories of his adventures to large groups of village children who gasped with joy at the way Bilbo had managed to trick the trolls and outsmart the great King Thranduil. They giggled at the dwarves antics in Rivendell and at Beorn the bear-shifter.

He was feeling very satisfied with himself as he entered into their house late one afternoon, his arm laden with gifts and packages from the market.

“I am beginning to think that perhaps the people are more inclined toward you than me, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo looked up in surprise to see an amused Thorin sitting at table. Bilbo had not seen the dwarf king in all the time he’d been awake. He’d chocked it up to Thorin just being busy arranging their final trip up to the mountain and putting in the necessary “kingly” appearances. Yet, he still couldn’t help but feel that he was being avoided.

Fili and Kili both assured him that this was not the case and that he should just go and talk to Thorin, but Bilbo hated to disturb him if he was so busy. Besides, it wasn’t as if the city was boring. There were plenty of shops and attractions to keep him and the rest of the dwarves entertained. And it seemed that along the way, the hobbit had gained an entourage.

And by entourage, he of course meant Fili and Kili. And by Fili and Kili, he mostly meant Kili. Fili had taken to hanging around a cloth stall and talking to a pretty young woman whenever they were in the town. Without his brother Kili had taken to following him around like a duckling after its mother.

Today he had sent them off on some errand or other with the promise that he would bake them his mother’s famous chocolate chip cookies after dinner. The two immediately fled to the market to hunt for the ingredients that the hobbit had said he would need. 

Now as he set his purchases and gifts down on the table he was relieved to be child free. At least for the moment anyway. He smiled at the king sitting with his feet propped up on the table carving a wooden horse with a knife. He was dressed in a red wool tunic and a plain pair of brown trousers. His tunic was half way open reveal a heavily muscled chest with in chest hair. The hobbit blushed at the sight. It really was horribly unfair how attractive Thorin was.

‘It isn’t like he could ever find someone like me attractive though, I’m not even a dwarf.’ He thought as he dug through his many bags.

“I thought my nephews were with you?” Thorin asked. There was a rustle and the sound of a chair moving. Bilbo tried to contain his blush as felt the dwarf king move over him. 

“Oh,” he stammered. “They were getting on my nerves so I sent them into the market for cookie ingredients.” 

Thorin chuckled lightly as he watched the hobbit pull out various food stuffs and place them on the table. There were at least three plates of sweets, and one entire tray of brownies.

“Why not just let them have them have these?” he asked. Bilbo gave him a mischievous grin. 

“How else was I supposed to get rid of them? 

Thorin leaned over him to snatch a brownie from the tray. Bilbo could feel his deep rumbling laughter reverberating through his entire being and barely managed to contain a shiver.

He cleared his throat against the emotions in his heart, now was certainly not the time for those. 

“I uh missed you while I was sick…” he winced; cursing is brain for choosing particular line train of thought.

Thorin grunted. “Kili looked like he was doing a fine job of keeping you company enough. He seems to prefer your company over mine lately.”

Was it just him? Or could that possibly be a hint of jealousy in his friend’s voice. But why would Thorin be jealous of his nephew? Or is it me he is jealous about?”

Trying for humor he said, “Oh? Is that when you decided to pawn the little darlings off on me?” he glanced up behind him briefly to gauge Thorin’s reaction. He didn’t look as though he was in the throes of barely concealed jealousy. It must have been his imagination after all…

“I wouldn’t call them ‘darlings’,” he replied. “Hellions is closer to the mark.” 

“Yes, well,” Bilbo said. “Any time you feel like taking them back, please feel free.” 

He felt a sudden chill as Thorin moved away from him. “Duly noted, Master Baggins.”

A sudden noise had both men splitting apart as if the other were a poisonous snake. 

His ears burning brightly, Bilbo looked to the door to see who it was that had entered so rudely. 

He fought back an irritated sigh as low and behold, in trotted Fili and Kili dragging behind a sheepish Ori.

“What are you two doing?” asked Thorin from beside him. He took a quick glance at the dwarf king. Thorin too, looked irritated at the interruption but then again, Thorin looked irritated more than 90% of the time so maybe it was nothing.

The brothers smiled up at their uncle. Innocence radiated off them and that made both adult highly suspicious. Especially when coupled with Ori's wide eyed guilty look. 

“I thought I asked the two of you to get things for cookies?” asked Bilbo. The grins faded slightly. 

“We were, Mr. Bilbo,” said Fili started. Kili took over, 

“But we ran into Fili's new friend Tessa and while we were talking to her Ori wandered over and said that he'd lost his way so of course being the decent folk we are, we had to show him back to this humble abode.”

“And then we thought, that maybe since it was lunch time that we would all just come back and see if maybe you had lunch ready.” finished Fili with a hopeful smile. 

Both adults rolled their eyes. Bilbo looked at Thorin with a wry grin. 

“Anytime you'd like them back...” he said. “Thorin grinned at him and Bilbo could instantly see where the two boys had gotten it from. 

“Now that you mention it,” Thorin said. I'm really rather enjoying the break from pulling out my hair.” 

Bilbo groaned. By Eru, this family would be the death of him.  


~ ~ ~

Later that night; after the entire company had been fed (half-way thanks to Bombur) and rejoiced in Bilbo's returned health; which really just meant that the dwarrows got more drunk than usual; Bilbo trudged slowly up to his room on the second floor.

Blinking in surprise, he saw that the door to the room was slightly ajar.

Cautiously, he pushed the door open all the way, prepared to face the worst.

He blew out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Kili.

The dwarf had moved the little chair from beside the bed to the windowsill. His back was to the door; his knees were drawn up to his chest and his shoulders were hunched. His head, bowed. It looked like he was staring at something.

Bilbo's eyes flicked briefly to where to the small pile of his belonging that used to be on the chair. He could see the dragon book peeking out from under his coat. The ring was safe in his pocket once again.

“Kili what are you doing here?” Bilbo asked, coming completely into the room. 

Kili jumped and looked back behind him. He calmed visibly when he saw who it was. “Oh, Mr, Bilbo, it's just you...” he said with a grin. “Thought you might have been some horrible monster...or worse....Uncle.” 

Bilbo snorted and went to fetch his sleep clothes. “A horrible monster attacking you and possibly killing you is preferable to Thorin finding you in my bedroom? 

Kili gave him a sheepish smile and turned back to whatever he was staring at in his hand.

After rummaging through the pile of once neat clothing by his bed, Bilbo started to strip off his shirt. “What have you got there?” he asked. 

Kili shrugged. “It's just a talisman,” he said. Intrigued, Bilbo pulled his nightshirt over his head and padded over to the dwarf. He leaned over his shoulder to peer at the object. In Kili's hand was a large black stone with some runes etched into it.

“A talisman?” he asked. Kili smirked at him.

“A powerful spell is upon,” he continued. “If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever....cursed.” 

At the word 'cursed' Bilbo backtracked and stared with wide eyes at the young dwarf. Kili broke into a wide mischievous grin. 

“Or not,” he said. “It depends on if you believe in that sort of thing really.” He showed the stone to the hobbit to prove it was harmless. 

“It's just a token. See?”

Bilbo took the offered stone and studied it. “Oh,” he said. “I see, it's a runestone.” He handed the stone back to Kili. “Where did you get it?”

Kili took it back and smiled at it fondly. 

“My mother gave it to me so that I'd remember my promise.” Bilbo tilted his head. He'd figured that Thorin must have had a sibling since he had two nephews. But he'd assumed that it was a brother who'd sired the two boys. 

'Shows what I get for assuming, I suppose.' he thought. “A promise huh?” He asked the boy beside him. “What sort of promise.”

“That I would come back to her.” he replied. “She worries. She thinks I'm reckless.”

The conversation lulled while the two looked out the window into the dark night. Bilbo leaned over to Kili and whispered,

“I do believe she's on to something.” 

Kili blushed and grinned, cradling the stone to his chest. 

Bilbo smiled and reached out to ruffled Kili's hair 

“Alright, you great Loon, I think it's time for this hobbit to go to bed.” Kili nodded and placed his head on his knees. 

“Hey, Mr. Bilbo, can I ask you a question?” he asked. Bilbo started back to the bed. 

“Yes, Kili?” he asked with a yawn.

Kili didn't say anything for a minute. “Have you ever felt...different?” he asked quietly. “Like you were born in the wrong body?”

Bilbo paused and turned back to the younger male. “What do you mean?” he asked. “You look just fine to me.” The hobbit was confused about the turn of conversation now. He thought back to the day he'd found the young dwarf in his bed. 

Kili didn't answer him. Bilbo walked back over to him again. “What's this about?” he asked. 

The dwarf buried his head in his arms. “I don't know.” he said. 

Without thinking, Bilbo put his arms around Kili. The dwarf turn toward him and put his head on his shoulder. Bilbo didn't miss the small sniffle from the boy. 

The hobbit pulled away and cradled Kili face, his own eyes softening at the other's red rimmed ones. 

“Listen to me, Kili,” he said. “ No matter what anyone else says, there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect just the way you are.” 

Tears welled in Kili's eyes. A few wayward drop leaked out and trekked down his cheeks. The words were familiar. He'd heard them so many times from his brother, uncle and mother. 

Hearing it from another. From Bilbo, somehow made it better. More real. 

He hugged Bilbo again, pleased when he was hugged back. 

After a few minutes Bilbo pulled away and placed his hands on Kili's shoulders.

“I want to show you something.” he said “Promise you can keep a secret? I don't want Thorin to know about this just yet.”

Kili wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Is it that dragon book from that weird bag? I found it the other day.” 

Bilbo laughed and started toward the bed once more. “Then you already know half of what I wanted to show you.” Reaching the pile of his belongings, he pulled the book from under his trousers and shimmied up on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and motioned for the young dwarf to come over. 

“Come here, you might as well stay the night, then. It took less than five seconds for Kili to move from the window to the bed. 

He snuggled into the hobbit and rested his head on his shoulder again. Bilbo laughed and pulled the blanket over them both.

~ ~ ~

Later that night, Thorin was walking around the house. He checked on his company. He was happy that his men were happy. He closed the door to the room where Bombur and Bofur slept and made his way to the room his nephews were sharing. 

He opened the door and blinked. In the moonlight he could only see one of the beds filled and only one head in the one bed. His brow furrowed. Where was Kili?

He sighed and closed the door softly. He walked down the hall a ways, to the last room just before his own. 

Opening the door, he spotted two figures in nestled in the large bed. He fought back a jealous growl at seeing his youngest nephew curled around his- _the_ burglar _._

He was happy that his nephews got on with Bilbo, he really was. Given the way he felt toward the hobbit it was important that the people he cared for most approved. Even if Bilbo never felt the same. He shook his head and closed the door. 

He walked back to the room he had been given. Tomorrow he would inform his company that they needed to gather supplies. They could dally in this town no longer. The remainder of their journey would take them at least a day. Durin's day was in four days. 

It was finally time to go home.

  
  


Chapter four/end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is absolutely NO Kilbo in this fic. No matter how much it looks like it. I have nothing against Kilbo, I actually really like it. I just don’t want anyone to confuse Bilbo’s affectionate parental instincts for something else.
> 
> On another, less happy note; I have recently been experiencing some excruciating pain in my right wrist and have subsequently been given a tentative diagnoses of osteoarthritis. Not only that, but my asthma is going absolutely haywire with the constant weather changes in the Midwest. That being said, I do plan on completing this story/series, updates are going to be coming much slower than they have been. This is part of the reason that this particular chapter is so late in getting out. But none-the-less I shall persevere! I will not abandon you my dear readers!


	5. Chapter Five part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our journey takes our reluctant heroes straight to the heart of the Lonely Mountain where dreams will be attained and destinies will be shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, some of you might have noticed the chapter change yes? No I have not added a new chapter but rather this one was just getting far too long and there was just too much going on to have it all in one chapter so I have split this chapter into two parts. Thankfully the second section is nearly done and should be up either some time later this week or early next week.
> 
> Sorry, it's taken me so long yet again to update. My health has been in a slow decline over that last few months and I am only just now on the mend. I swear, if I have to take one more pill I'm going to explode! Apparently I not only potentially have arthritis in both my wrists, but according to my doctor, I'm not eating enough which is resulting in acid reflex because my stomach has nothing to digest and I'm developing anxiety issues. Imagine that. A psychology student developing anxiety? Who would have thought!
> 
> Alright, I'm finished complaining, please enjoy the chapter

Chapter 5.1

'This,' Bilbo thought. 'is just embarrassing.' He was sitting on a flat rock in front of the supposed secret entrance to Erebor. It hadn't actually taken all that long to find the entrance once they'd gotten to the overlook. The pathway to the door had been clearly marked by a huge stone statue of a regal looking dwarf.

The overpass was certainly a site to see. The mid-morning sky was high and beamed out from behind the clouds. They were so high up that Bilbo could see Laketown... and was that Mirkwood off in the distance as well?

The only thing that put a slight damper on the awe inspiring sight were the ruined remains of what Balin had said was once Dale.

Bilbo felt his heart ache at the thought of so many lives destroyed. The though made his resolve all the more stronger. He needed to do this. He felt he comforting weight of both his ring and his book in his leather pack. Soon this whole journey would be over.

They had made it to the slopes of Erebor, now they had to find the door to get in.

Fili was the first one to spot it and as he and Kili were paired up with Bilbo, the three of them rushed together back to the other and up they climbed.

Now, a good third of the company was occupying themselves with banging on the flat wall of stone in front of them.

“I don't understand,” muttered Thorin in frustration. He was huffing and out of breath as he came over to where the hobbit was sitting. He glared at the offending stone, the only thing now keeping the dwarf king from his home.

He slumped down next to the hobbit and glared even harder.

“What are we doing wrong?” he whispered sullenly. “Did we not follow the instructions? We have found the door and the sun has begun to set. The map said that the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole did it not” He sounded so miserable that Bilbo felt a wave of sympathy for Thorin.

Here they were, so close to their destination and they'd been forced to a standstill.

He placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder to gain his attention. When the dwarf looked at him, Bilbo gave him a small smile.

“May I see the map, Thorin?” he asked. “Perhaps I can make some sense of it?” He didn't know what he could do, considering he didn't actually know any Kuzdul, he only knew that he wanted to wipe the sadness off of Thorin's face.

Thorin sighed and pulled the folded piece of parchment from inside his tunic. “Look at it all you'd like Bilbo,” he said, slumping forward with his head in his hands.

Bilbo unfolded the map gingerly and studied it. “I've always fancied myself rather good with maps, you know,” he said offhandedly. “My father was something of a cartographer and he taught me everything he knew.”

Thorin perked up just a bit. “Really?” he said. Both men were trying to ignore the carrying ons of the rest of the company.

Bilbo nodded as he squinted at the unfamiliar symbols and marking. One day he was going to have to coax one of his friends into teaching him the secret language, for now though, he'd just have to make do with what he already knew. He noticed the strangely blank section near the bottom of the parchment.

'That must be where the moon-runes are at,' he thought absently.

“What are ye doin, Bilbo?” he vaguely heard Bofur's question before someone-probably Thorin shushed him.

The hobbit thought back to Rivendell. He tried to remember what Elrond had read to them.  
  
 _Stand by the gray stone when the_  
 _thrush knocks in the setting sun_  
 _and the last light of Durin's Day_  
 _will shine upon the keyhole_

Bilbo muttered the stanza over and over again. Was it a riddle? If so, then there must be an answer. Every riddle had a solution; all he had to do was figure it out...

He was concentrating so hard, he nearly shrieked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked and looked into Thorin's concerned eyes. For a moment he nearly lost himself in the blue of the orbs. So light against the nearly black canvas of his hair, like twin moon....in....the...night....

Bilbo gasped out loud. Of course! The answer had been staring at them; in a manner of speaking, in the face all along!

“What is it Bilbo?” asked Thorin, placing both hands on the hobbit's shoulders. Bilbo grinned widely, barely able to contain his excitement.

“I've got it!” he said. “It's simple really. The sun set isn't the last light of Durin's Day at all!” He glanced around at the confused looks on thirteen faces. He sighed irritably. Honestly, how did dwarves manage to get anything done at all?!

“What happens when the sun sets?” he asked. Maybe if he spelled out for them, it would click. He received blank stares all around.

“It turns into night?” Well at least Kili tried. Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“Well yes, but what comes out at night hm?”

“Wargs.”

“Orcs!”

Thorin gave Bilbo a dry look. “Perhaps you should just tell us, Bilbo.” The dwarf king tried to ignore how the hobbit looked looked almost otherworldly in the setting sun. His copper hair turned bronzed and his tanned deliciously. His cleared his throat. He couldn't focus on that right now. They needed to get into that mountain!

Bilbo pouted. Ah well, it wasn't the first time he'd had to explain something seemingly simple to the company (and if things continued the way they were, he doubted that it would be the last).

“When the sun sets, Durin's Day is not over,” he began slowly. “There will still be at least six or seven hours before Durin's Day is done. During that time, the last light of the day will be in the sky....”

He could see the wheels turning in the heads of his companions. Fili and Kili had incredibly intense looks on their faces as they tried to puzzle it out together. Bofur, dear fellow, just looked lost as if Bilbo was speaking a language he had never heard before. It didn't look as though Oin had even heard a word he'd said the entire time, but he was whispering furiously to his brother all the same. Balin, though, had one eyebrow cocked and a smile on his face. Bilbo could have cried in relief. At least one of them had caught on at last. Leave it to good old Balin to be the cleverest of the lot.

Still, Bilbo rolled his eyes again and pointed up into the darkening night sky. “The moon.” he said. “The light of the moon is the last light of Durin's Day. We have to be standing by the gray stone while the moon is shining and the door will be revealed to us.”

The company was quiet for a moment, and then a great cheer went up all around them. Each and every one of them praised Bilbo for his immense cleverness. Bilbo blushed at the look of pride that burned in Thorin's eyes.

“You, Master Baggins,” he said, his hands still lying on the hobbit's thin shoulders. “are a wonder and a miracle!”

Bilbo grinned. “Well, someone has to be the clever one in this company,” he laughed. “Otherwise, nothing would ever get done, now would it?” He really couldn't help but stare at how attractive Thorin was in the near dark. Not that he wasn't attractive at any other time, because Yavanna knows that wasn't the case. There was just something about him in the lengthening shadows that made him seem even more mysterious and egnimatic.

The moment was cut short by Balin stepping in between them and forcing the two apart.

“Not to interrupt lads,” he said. “But the sun is nearly set. And if what Master Baggins says is true, then we have work to do. Thorin, it's time.”

The two companions turned back toward the rest of the group. Twelve expectant eyes stared back at them in the last of the fading sunlight.

Apprehension suddenly bloomed in Bilbo's stomach. The book rested heavy in his pack.

He was feeling so much more nervous than he had been just a few hours ago.

Here he was, a hobbit, a Baggins,from the Shire, about to perform a potentially dangerous ritual in order to bind a terrifying fire-breathing dragon to himself to save the man he loved from a horrible and painful death.

Oh, and search for the mysterious and infamous Arkenstone; also to save the dwarf-king from... well... himself supposedly. Bilbo could feel his stomach constricting in anxiety.

Why oh why had he agreed to this ridiculous quest with its ridiculous company? He didn't think his heart could take anymore!

He looked at the dwarven company surrounding him and he remembered. He was here for them. He was going to get them back their home. No matter what the cost.

He smiled at them all. At Thorin in particular. “Well, I am ready if you are.”

~ ~ ~

The actual opening of the door was nothing short of spectacular. Once the sun had fully set, the company waited with baited breath.

It started softly at first, the knocking. Startled, Kili- the closest to the sound- looked down by a cluster of rocks by the stone wall to see a small bird cracking a shell against them.

“Stand by the gray stone when the Thrush knocks in the setting sun,” Bilbo said intoned breathlessly.  
  
“And the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.” finished Balin.

Just then, as the moon began to shine down on them, a thin stream of pale light seemed to be pointing at something.

“There!” Fili gasped, pointing at a spot on the wall. “Quickly Uncle! Before it fades!”

Before his nephew had even finished speaking, the dwarf-king had pulled the metal key from the chain around his neck.

He moved to the wall and felt around the area the light hit.

The grin that lit his dwarf's face made Bilbo's heart leap. The keyhole! They had found it!

Thorin snapped the string from his neck and simply stared at the key for a moment.

“Don't hesitate now, Thorin,” said Balin. “Put the key in.”

Thorin nodded and put the key into the keyhole. He turned it and they all heard the 'thunk' of the door unlocking.

Thorin breathed deeply and placed his hands on the stone. His hands trembled fiercely. His whole body was shaking. After all this time, here he was, finally home, and he couldn't even open the Mahal damned door.  
A small hand covered his shaking one. He glanced down at the hobbit beside him. The hobbit who had given so much for this quest. Who his nephews adored. And speaking of his nephew; two more hands appeared on his other side.

Both Fili and Kili were staring at the door in determination.

“You're not alone Thorin.” whispered Bilbo, his hand tightening. “We'll do it together.” Thorin nodded silently. Steadying himself, he took a deep breath. He would face whatever was behind this door. He would face it, and he would overcome it.

He pushed hard, the door needing quite a bit of his strength. Slowly, the door moved opened and finally, the company stood in the door dark doorway; the entrance to Erebor, the Lonely Mountain was finally open.

The company stood in complete silence, the quiet that wafted out of the mountain almost suffocating.

Bofur was the first to speak, his voice loud in the tense quiet.

“Do you suppose there really is a live dragon down there?” he mused.

Bilbo cleared his throat and closed his eyes. He had the oddest sensation that something was pulling him into the dark cavern. A voice whispering softly in his mind. “Come to me...”

“If there is a dragon down there,” he said. “then I believe it is my job to deal with it.” The dwarves were silent once again. It seemed like they had all forgotten the reason he had been hired on to this quest.

“Bilbo,” Balin said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You don't have to do this. You've already done so much.”

“It is what we hired him for is it not?” Thorin snapped suddenly.

Bilbo gaped at the dwarf. For a split second, he could have sworn that Thorin's eyes had grown darker, colder. But he blinked and they were once again their brilliant blue.

“I have faith that he will succeed.” Thorin continued, oblivious to his change in demeanor.

Bilbo adjusted his jacket nervously. “Um, yes,” he said. “I’ve got a sort of plan in mind anyhow.” He shared a brief look with the company’s youngest dwarf. Kili looked understandably worried.

The hobbit steeled himself. The time for doubts and questions was passed. He stood to his full height and squared his shoulders.

“Well then, I suppose I should get started then.” He said. The pulling was back, guiding him into the dark cavern before him.

The company parted in a silent salute to him and not a one said a word as he started down the seemingly endless hallway but the apprehension was thick in the air.

~ ~ ~

The hallway was not as dark as Mirkwood had been but it smelled musty and unused. This wasn’t surprising considering that the mountain had been closed off for near a century.

As his eyes adjusted to the dense darkness, Bilbo couldn’t help but feel like there were voices all around him. They were old and ancient voices, telling him to turn around, that only evil things dwelled inside the great mountain. But still, there was a single voice, that rose above all the rest; one voice that urged him forward and gave him courage.

Bilbo swallowed thickly. He was so close now. He couldn’t afford to let his fear take control of him now.

His thoughts turned back to his friends waiting for him outside the mountain. He thought of Balin’s kind eyes and of Bofur’s silly hat and obnoxious grin. He thought of dear sweet Ori, forever trying to escape from Dori’s mothering grip. He thought of the mysterious Nori, and of Oin with his ear trumpet. He thought of Gloin’s proud smile as he spoke of his wife and young son Gimli.

He thought of Bombur with the eating habit to rival that of the fattest hobbit in the Shire, and of Bifur who spoke constantly but was understood by few. He thought Dwalin, tall and powerful with a fierce temper and loyalty to match. He thought of Fili and Kili who were so young- much too young to be out in such a dangerous world.

And finally, he thought of Thorin. Thorin with his piercing blue eyes and his ever present scowl. Thorin with his hidden smile and secret humor. Thorin with his strong arms and broad shoulders. Thorin, whose only wish was to see his people returned to a home that had been so cruelly ripped away from them. Who Bilbo was 100% positive that he was desperately in love with.

Who Bilbo was quite certain that, if everything went according to his plan, was never going to forgive him.

The hobbit thought of all of this as he neared the end of the hallway and approached what looked like a well light cavern. He thought of all of this as he slipped he magical ring onto his finger.

~ ~ ~

The dragon Smaug was not a stupid creature. It was quite the opposite really. There were few who could match the humongous dragon’s wit and intelligence, even among his own kind. Of course, there were always those who tried.

But they never lasted for more than a few moments.

He also knew his mountain like the back of his claw. Nothing went on in here that he wasn’t aware of. So when the strange little being waltzed in plain as day, stinking of dwarf, Smaug was curious indeed. For underneath the stench of dwarf was a scent that was completely unfamiliar with.

The dragon was even more intrigued by this- who ever this being was. They had obviously come a very long way just to become a meal to him.

Smaug lay where he was, his eyes firmly closed. He would wait and see what this tiny being would do before devouring him.

~ ~ ~

Bilbo crept quietly into the wide open cavern and looked around. He stood in awe at the vast expanse of gold and jewels that littered the ground and stoops around him. And all he needed was just one of them.

Mounds upon mounds of precious stones and glittering gold pieces were piled higher than he had ever thought was possible. It was all so much more than he had seen in his entire 51 years. Every way he turned, there were more piles stretching into what seemed like eternity.

‘Well,’ he thought. ‘I do believe I have found the treasury.’

He proceeded cautiously, ever aware of the eerie silence that permeated the vast space.

“Perhaps Mr. Smaug has already left?” he mumbled to himself as he scrutinized the treasure before him There was no sign of a dragon what-so-ever. Curious, that he was strangely disappointed at that. It felt that something had been ripped away from him somehow…

‘Better start searching then,’ he thought grimly. He really wasn’t all that hopeful of being able to find it. Not with the rest of the jewels and gem scattered all around him He didn’t even know what the blasted thing looked like!

Bilbo sighed. The sooner his got started, the sooner his chances grew.

~ ~ ~

Smaug listened intently to the rustling and occasional muttering of the being as he-the scent was overwhelmingly male- puttered around in the gold.

He was rather pleased with his hiding spot. Underneath his very own blanket of treasure, he was safe from prying eyes. Perhaps it was time to see just what sort of creature he was going to be snacking on later.

He briefly opened his eyes and was surprised to see absolutely nothing- no one at all. What it was, was either very small and was able to easily hide or could in fact turn completely invisible. Either one would make this game all the more enjoyable.

~ ~ ~

“Oh bother it all!” hissed Bilbo as he tossed away yet another stone that wasn’t the famed Arkenstone. “This is bloody impossible!” He sat down on top of a large pile of gold in frustration.

“What’s the big deal with this stone anyway? It can’t hurt Thorin, if he can’t find it!” he kicked at a blue stone-also not the Arkenstone- and sent it flying into another pile. The other pile began to shift, sending coins and trinkets tumbling down with a crash.

“Oh NO!” he exclaimed, leaping up and rushing toward the pile in an attempt to salvage it. Unfortunately, his abrupt moving caused the pile he had been sitting on to begin its own downward cascade and Bilbo could only stand helplessly and pray that the dragon really gone for surly there wasn’t a single person in Middle Earth who could sleep through such a ruckus.

~ ~ ~

If Smaug had not been pretending to sleep, he would have laughed out loud.

So the being really was making himself invisible. How very interesting. And a good thing besides, since they were absolute bollocks at sneaking around.

‘I should put this poor creature out of his misery. He obviously has no idea what he is doing. I don’t know who this ‘Thorin’ person is but my guess is that they are the dwarf who sent this poor excuse for a burglar into my mountain.’ He thought.

‘Time for the fun part.’ Slowly, he blinked open his eyes fully and gazed around the cavern. He focused his attention straight in front of him when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He had to fight a toothy grin as he raised himself out of his self-made golden blanket and uncurled his long body.

“Well, Thief,” he hissed, slitting his eyes and looking around once more. “I smell you and I feel your air. I hear your breath.”

The dragon took a slow step forward and heard an “eep”. A small pile gold, barely taller than his claw toppled over. ‘Found you,’ Smaug thought.

“Come now,” he purred. Another pile went tumbling just to his left. His dear ‘guest’ was trying to run now was he? “Don’t be shy. Step into the light…”

~ ~ ~

‘Oh sweet Yavanna and all her handmaidens,’ shrieked Bilbo in his head as he scurried backwards as fast as he could.

There was a dragon in front of him. A real life, honest to goodness, fire breathing dragon, standing right in front of him!

Any thought of finding the elusive Arkenstone or even of performing the binding spell fled the hobbit’s mind to be replaced with every voice in his head and every bone in his body screaming out “RETREAT!!!!!!”

For you see, for our dear innocent Mr. Baggins, it was one to envision or perhaps read what a dragon might be like, how he might sound or act etc. It was quite another thing to be faced with the real living and breathing thing, all together.

Not even in his wildest imagination could Bilbo conceive just how terrified he would be in this very instant.

‘Oh, Bilbo old Boy,’ he thought bleakly. “You’ve certainly gone and put your foot in it now. There’s simply no way out of this mess!’

The poor hobbit was so very frightened. If only he had realized…

One misstep on a single piece of gold was all it took to send Bilbo sprawling across the many piles.

He went flailing across the cold metal pieces, waving his arms in the air. His ring, his dear magical ring slipped off his finger- the how really didn’t concern him so much as WHY AT THAT MOMENT!!!- and went flying off through the air.  
  
And there directly in front a Smaug the dragon, lay Bilbo Baggins, shaking, terrified and very very visible.

His eyes grew large as he watched the dragon spread his scaly lips in a smile. Yep, he was most definitely going to die.

“Ah,” Smaug purred. “There you are Little Thief. So nice of you to drop in.”

Bilbo rushed to think of something- anything- to say before the great beast incinerated him whole, where he lay.

“Ah-ah-ah…” he stammered intelligently. “ I-I d-did not b-believe them, b-but, s-surely the uh… t-tales and s-stories fall u-utterly short of your e-e-enormity, O, Smaug… the Stupendous.”

If dragons had eyebrows, both of Smaug’s would have been raised.

“You have nice manners for a thief and a liar,” said the dragon, back up on his haunches and regarding the small creature. There was something off about him but he was a dragon and as such could not help but gloat when offered praise.

“And you believe these stories now?” he asked. He opened his wings to their full length, completely eclipsing whatever light source had made its way into the room. Bilbo was once again left speechless.

"My armor is like tenfold shields, my teeth are swords, my claws spears, the shock of my tail is a thunderbolt, my wings a hurricane, and my breath death!"

The dragon’s scales were a deep blood red with gold yellow claws that glittered in the dim light.

“Red,” Bilbo quoted. “The gold-hoarders and the spell workers.”

“What are you whispering about down there Little Dwarf?” asked Smaug, irritated that he was not being paid attention to.

Bilbo snapped back to attention, bristling at being called a dwarf.

“I am most certainly NOT a dwarf, thank you very much!” he huffed.

Smaug tilted his head curiously and lowered himself back on all four legs. “No?” he said. “Yet you smell of one. I would know that filthy stench anywhere. Perhaps you have travelled with the vermin?”  
Bilbo pursed his lips. How rude! Sure his friends didn’t always smell the best or the nicest but they were more pleasant to deal with than say, trolls or wargs. And they certainly weren’t vermin.

Not that he was about to say such to a big toothy dragon….

“I am not a dwarf! And I come alone to witness your splendor, O Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities.”

Slowly, the hobbit could feel himself regaining his nerve. Smaug was steadily blowing smoke from his nostrils. Bilbo couldn’t tell if it was natural or if the dragon was becoming irritated. He really hoped that it was the former. The later did not bode well for his future.

“No, you are not a dwarf, Small One, and you are much too small to be an elf or a man. I don’t remember smelling you before. Who are you then? And where do you come from?” The great beast asked.

Now came the truly tricky part. The book had said that dragons, especially red scaled ones, enjoyed witty banter and riddle talk. Bilbo had done alright so far but he had to keep distracting Smaug so that he could perform the ritual. The dragon was not likely to take being bound forcefully very well and Bilbo wanted to make certain that he was a safe distance away-if there was such a thing- when he spoke the incantation.

He remembered the ledge where he’d first come into the cavern and although he had travelled quite a distance away from it, he didn’t think it would be too terribly difficult to get back to it. Oh if only he had not lost his magic ring.

“W-who am I?” he asked nervously. He scrambled to his feet and took a step behind him, toward the ledge.

“I-I come from under the hill, and under the hills and over the hills my path has led. And through the air, I am he walk- er walked unseen.”

Smaug’s curiosity was near to bursting. This creature was a clever little thing. He could see him trying to discreetly move backward to the ledge above the treasure room. Riddling with him to try and escape? Clever little creature indeed.

“Go on,” drawled, advancing on poor Bilbo. “That is hardly your usual name.”

Still walking backward, Bilbo continued. “I-I am the clue-finder, the web-cutter, the stinging fly. I was chosen for the lucky number.”

“Lovely titles,” sneered the dragon.

“I am friend of bears and the guest of eagles,” Bilbo called out, desperate now to get to the ledge.

“I am the ring-winner and the luck wearer and I am the barrel-rider!” The hobbit had gone as far as he could, stumbling over the piles of gold and jewels, and tripping over one pile in particular.

He looked down to glare at the offending objects and spied something… interesting…  
It was a jewel. Nearly translucent in color but Bilbo could have sworn that the edges were…glowing!

He blinked. A glowing jewel? How absolutely strange. And what was that right next to it? Why it was his precious ring! Oh what luck must have been on his side today!

He bent down to scoop it up, as well as the jewel- it really was a pretty thing.

“Ah. I see now,” purred Smaug again. Bilbo didn’t respond and simply slipped the ring back on his finger. Curse him for forgetting that the dragon had been following him!

If Smaug was upset that his prey had vanished without a trace, he showed no signs of it, in fact, he laughed, loud and rumbling.

“They sent you in here to find it, didn’t they?” The dwarves of Erebor. You poor fool.” This gave the hobbit pause. Despite the danger was very much in, Bilbo couldn’t help his curiosity. So this was the all-powerful Arkenstone. No wonder kings went mad for it...

“What did they offer you? Hm?” Smaug continued. “A portion of the treasure, perhaps? As if it was theirs to give away. Are you truly that naive? To think that this Thorin could care at all about your well-being?”

Bilbo felt his heart constrict, but refused to answer. Smaug’s laughter came again, more cruel than the last.

“You are pathetic,” he sneered. “To think that a dwarf could care about someone other than their own kin.”

Bilbo started trembling again. He knew that dragons, no matter the scale, like to speak like this. They told half-truths and lies to trick their victims.

But he couldn't help but remember the way that the company had treated him when the quest had first begun. He couldn't stop the pang at the memory of how Thorin had treated him. He had only seen a difference after he'd saved the dwarf-king.

Bilbo closed his eyes. That was neither here nor there. It didn't matter how he felt about Thorin. He had promised to help the dwarves regain their homeland and a Baggins always kept their promises.

Bilbo had heard enough. Making sure that the Arkenstone was tucked away his jacket he slowly made his way back to the ledge once again. He was done listening to Smaug. He was done listening to the smugness in his voice and his snide tone.

“You do not know everything, O Great Smaug,” he snarled. He turned back to face the dragon. He took a deep breath and began to recite the words he'd stared at for hours, memorizing every single sentence. Consequences be damned. He was ending this now.

“ _Powers of the witches rise_  
 _course unseen across the skies._  
 _Hear me beacon, hear my plea_  
 _Dragon Smaug_  
 _I summon thee.._.”

Smaug's reptillian neck curled in curiosity. “What nonsense are you spouting now Little One?” he asked. He backed up slightly, spreading the gold around him with his mighty tail. The tiny pieces clinked around almost musically. In the air, there was a thickness in the air now that had not been there before and Smaug was unsure if he was entirely comfortable with it.

He followed the voice of the small being as it went upwards toward a ledge he couldn't recall ever seeing before. His eyes widened when he heard the mysterious creature said next:

_“By the power of the elements_   
_I bind thee here and now_   
_Never to be set free_   
_by any means or how”_

The dragon felt a felt a tingle- no it was more like a burning. He was a dragon! He didn't burn for Eru's sake!

“What are you doing?!” he roared. “ _Stop this_!”

By now, Bilbo had managed to make it to the ledge. Once there, he whipped off the ring. His eyes were blazing. Hie whole body was buzzing, a power he'd never felt before coursing through his veins. The hobbit stared at the dragon with a smirk.

Smaug was in pain. Actual physical pain. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It felt as if he was being split in two.

He roared in pain. “Stop it!” In an attempt to end the pain, he turned to face the very being who was the cause of it all. “YOU!! I'm going to **_ARRRRRRGGGG_**!”

Bilbo started at the beast, shaking with energy. The ritual was nearly done, he could feel it. He was breathing hard, trembling violently.

_“Guardians of the ancient towers_   
_grant me now thy sacred powers._   
_Let this dragon never be set free_   
_For such is my will and so mote it be!”_

Smoke began to fill the cavern. And suddenly, all of the power that Bilbo had felt just moment before fled from the hobbit's body.

He was burning now! Forget the furnace with wings; he had incinerated himself! And his eyes were melting out his skull. He screamed in pain, his burning eyes closing and tears streaming down his face. He doubled over, clutching himself and sobbing. He couldn't hear Smaug's roaring in the distance or his frantic flailing about the cavern, so focused on his own pain was he. Nor did he notice or in fact feel the thick smoke that surrounded him.

He did feel himself falling and as he hit the stone cold ground he thought, “I was so close...” And the entire cavern was silent. Nothing moved anymore and only smoke wafting around gave any indication that there was anyone at all in the mountain.

~ ~ ~

Outside the mountain, the dwarves of Erebor all waited for any sign of their dear hobbit. It had been hours since he'd gone into the mountain (It had only been about two and a half but to the impatient dwarves, it felt like it so much longer).

The worst of the lot was poor Kili. The young dwarf was the only in the group who know what Bilbo's plans were and every second where the hobbit failed to reappear made him think the worst.

“Someone should have gone with him,” he grumbled to his brother. Fili looked at his younger brother. Ever since Lake-Town, well really since they had been captured in Mirkwood, all he'd heard from Kili was Mr. Bilbo this or Mr. Bilbo that. You would have thought that Bilbo had hung the moon and the starts from the way Kili went on about him.

It wasn't that he minded Kili growing closer to Mister Baggins. He may have told him that he was being silly for thinking it but even he could see the way his uncle regarded the hobbit. After all, there was a reason he was known to have the sharpest eyes in the company. He could also see the little glances that Bilbo would send when Thorin wasn't looking.

He could tell when two people cared for each other. He remembered the way his mother and father used to look at each other. He supposed it would be nice if Bilbo were to become his uncle. If in name only. Thorin was infinitely more relaxed with the hobbit around.

Well not currently. Kili wasn't the only dwarf fidgeting and nervously glancing at the open stone door. He uncle was busy pacing before the door, every so often looking up at it and grumbling.

“Fili, are you even listening to me?” whined his brother. Fili rolled his eyes. “I swear if you are thinking about Tessa again-”

“What has she got to do with anything?” asked Fili. Kili scoffed.

“I'm not stupid you know,” said the young dwarf. “I can tell when two people like one another.”

The two dwarves were sitting side by side on the ledge just outside the door. The rest of the company was spread out with each of them wait for their dear burglar to reappear. Night had fully fallen and the moon was riding high in the sky, casting shadows on the rocks and stones of the mountains.

Fili laughed quietly and ruffled his brother's hair. “Yeah, I know,” he said. “But let's keep that quiet for now.” Kili was pouting but at his brother's touch he lowered his head to Fili's shoulder.

“Besides, I was actually thinking about our esteemed Mr. Baggins.”

As if by magic, the mere mention of Bilbo's name sparked a reaction from Thorin. “He should have been out here by now.” Thorin growled. His sudden agressiveness startling the two boys. They had never heard such a severe tone from their uncle before. Not even when speaking to elves had they heard such hostility.

I'm sure he's doing the best that he can, Thorin.” Balin tried to soothe the dwarf-king. “It is a rather large mountain after all. And if I remember the size of the treasury, the lad's probably hasn't gone through a quarter of it yet.”

Thorin glared at the old dwarf. His eyes were dark, nearly black in the night.

“You have grown far too soft in your old age Balin,” he snapped.

Balin started, shocked at the hostile tone. “Thorin-” The dwarf-king turned his back on his advisor, an action that stunned the entire company.

“Uncle...?” asked Kili hesitantly. He was starting to feel slightly concerned about his uncle. He had never seen Thorin act this way in his life. Oh sure he had had always had a huge temper, but this... this was something different...

'Is it the curse?' he thought. He knew the stories. Tales of madness that took his grandfather and his great-grandfather. Such a thing couldn't possibly affect his uncle though....Thorin was much too strong for something like that.

Thankfully at the sound of his youngest nephew voice, Thorin's eyes cleared and he turned toward Fili and Kili. He blinked at the two boys, confusion written on his face.

“What is it Kili?” he asked.

The young dwarf opened his mouth to respond but before any sound could come out, the ground started to shake violently.

Kili yelped in surprise and grabbed onto his brother's arm. Fili gripped back equally startled.

The rest of the dwarves grabbed onto rocks and each other to try and steady themselves.

“What in Mahal's name was that?” growled Gloin from his spot clutching on the jagged stone wall. Balin closed his eyes with a sigh.

“That my lad,” he said, the exhaustion in his voice apparent. “was a dragon.”

All at once, Kili forgot about his uncle's strange behavior and his thoughts turned once again toward the missing fourteenth member of their company.

“Oh my gods!” he exclaimed, leaping up. “Bilbo is still inside!” he tried to go through the door only to be stopped by both his brother and his uncle.

“Kili don't be foolish,” Fili said said with gritted teeth. His brother was struggling fiercely.

“Why?” hissed the young dwarf. “He could die in there and we're all just sitting here with our thumbs up our arses!”

“Kili calm down and think,” Thorin hissed as Kili elbowed him in the cheek. “Rushing in there could get you killed as well. Do you think Bilbo would want that?”  
All of the fight in the young dwar bled out. He hung between his brother and uncle limply. He sniffed wetly.

Thorin felt his heart clench. His nephew was so close with the hobbit. Even Fili looked somewhat deflated at the thought of their burglar getting injured.

The mountain trembled again but this time it was accompanied by a mighty roar. All thirteen of the dwarves stood very still at the sound, terror such as they had never felt freezing their blood and their very souls.

Whatever Thorin's feelings toward the hobbit, he knew that he was most certainly wasn't about to let the poor man die in such a horrible way.

“Bilbo,” he breathed. He let go of Kili and put his hand to his sword.

“Stay here,” he told both boys who nodded in return.

“Be careful Uncle,” whispered Fili. The fear in the lad's voice was nearly tangible and for a moment Thorin was struck by just how young his sister-sons really were. Ori, who was the closest in age to them had a good 50 years on Fili. A wave of guilt briefly surpassed his fear for Bilbo. What right had he had to drag Fili and Kili away from their mother? Yes, Erebor was their birth right but these two were still very much children. For Mahal's sake, Fili still had three years before he was even of age!

Another ferocious roar shook the ground they stood on. It sounded almost as if the great beast was in ….pain?

But that couldn't possibly be right. 'Dragons only dealt pain,' thought Thorin bitterly. 'they could not feel it.”

No matter, Bilbo shouldn't have gone in alone. That much was obvious. As leader of the company it ws his job to retrieve him.

The air around the dwarves suddenly began to cackle and spark. Kili gasped and clutched his arms to himself.

“Oh Mahal!” he moaned, leaning into his brother. He was shaking.

“Kili, what is it?” Fili asked frantically, worried for his brother. “Oin come quickly, there's something wrong with Kili.”

Just as the old dwarf was bustling his way over to the three princes, Kili held out a hand to stop him.

“No!” he said. “Can't you feel it?” he asked.

“Feel...what Lad?” asked Bofur carefully. The company watched in mystification as a grin spread over the youngest prince's face.

“The power...” he whispered.

Before any questions could be asked of him, there came yet another roar. This one was louder than the others and yet somehow it sounded...weaker.”

And then there was silence. Absolute silence. NO one move, few dared to even breathe, each of them listening for any sign of their burglar. But there was none. Nothing at all.

Slowly, Thorin began to move. “I”ll go,” he told the company. “No one follow me. I will not risk another.”

No one argued.

Pulling Orcrist from its sheathe, the dwarf-king began to creep slowly down the darkened tunnel, nearly too afraid to even imagine what he would find on the other end...

chapter 5.1/end

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcannon is that the Goldsickness doesn’t just hit all at once, but rather there are slow and just barely noticeable changes in the dwarf’s demeanor and personality until the madness has all but taken over their being.


	6. Chapter Five part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is entirely too much dialogue and Bilbo is entirely too calm for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People who steal flash drives deserve a special place in hell. That is all I will say. Oh yes, and I'm sick yet again. My doctor thinks it may be time to seek out the assistance of a specialist or the next infection could put me in the hospital. Joy upon joys.

Chapter 5.2

Legolas knew that it was too good to be true. It was a kingdom wide fact that the prince wasn't the most subtle of elves but he had thought that he'd covered his tracks well enough to not get have been caught so soon. 

He tried not to fidget too much in the face of the furious red head in front of him.

“Tauriel, mellon,” he pleaded. They were in the elf prince's quarters. The last thing Legolas wanted was for his father to find out what he   
had done. 

“Tauriel, please, before Father hears.” The she-elf's blue eyes turned their fury onto him as she paced around the room.

“It would serve you right,” she hissed. “of all of the ridiculous and stupid acts. Do you even realize what could happen if your connection is discovered?” The captain of the Mirkwood guard was truly upset. It was enough to make Legolas feel the slightest bit guilty.

All of his life, Tauriel had looked out for him, despite being several decades younger, and kept him from making too may stupid decisions. 

“It was not the smartest thing I have done but can you blame me? I am nigh on desparate for a solution!”

“And the best way you thought to do that was to expose yourself?!” Tauriel snapped. “People like us cannot just go around giving away our sacred books. .”

Legolas knew that she was right; she always was.

The elf-prince sat heavily his bed and pouted. Tauriel sat next to him and put her hand on him shoulder.

“I know this must be difficult for you Mellon,” she said softly. “But why? Why would you risk exposing the secrets of the Dragon Lords? Our kind is not widely accepted as it is, why would you tell a complete stranger about your gifts? We know not if he will betray us or-”

“Bilbo Baggins will not betray us Tauriel,” Legolas snapped. “When I gave him the book, especially since he read it easily.”

The she-elf was speechless. She opened and closed her mouth, searching for words.

“He...read...the...book?!” she finally choked out. Of all the explanations she had been expecting her prince to give her, that had certainly not been it.

Legolas grinned, pleased to have one upped his friend at last. “As if he'd always been reading the Tongue all his life.”  
The red head didn't know what to say. Perhaps Legolas did indeed know what he was doing.

“Everything will turn out just fine, Tauriel, you'll see. It has to.” He covered the captain's hand with his own and squeezed.

“For our sake,” she said. “I hope you are right.”

~ ~ ~

Thorin made his way onto the ledge overlooking the treasure room. He paused, looking out at the piles and piles of gold and jewels in utter amazement. He was entranced by the site that he almost missed the whimpering noises coming from his left. 

All around him, the treasury glowed with an eerie red light, no doubt caused by the dragon's inhabitence. It made the whole place feel unethereal almost, dream-like. 

The dwarf-king shook his head to rid himself of the fuzziness inside. He turned to where the noises were coming from and saw....a steaming lump?

Everything was quiet in the mountain save for the sobbing whimpering. For a moment, the dwarf thought that he was falling into the madness that plagued his family.

“B-Bilbo?” he whispered hesitantly, moving forward toward the lump. The pathetic sounds grew louder as he drew closer.  
He could see now that the “lump” was a blue coat. The same shade as the one the hobbit had been wearing.

“Bilbo!” he cried and knelt down beside the one he'd grown so fond of over the last months. The poor halfling was curled into himself, shivering and weeping in pain. 

Thorin laid a gentle hand on Bilbo's shoulder. The hobbit let out a small cry and tried to make himself smaller than he was already.

“Please! No!” he sobbed. “Make it stop!” His voice was tinged with so much pain and exhaustion that Thorin felt his heart clench. Here was his burglar, the man he had hired- and subsequently lost his heart to- lying on the stone ground of the dwarf's own home. And he'd been the one to put him there. 

Maybe it hadn't been him specifically but as sure as day turned to night, Thorin knew he was responsible for his burglar's agony.  
“Forgive me, Bilbo,” he whispered and lay his forehead on the hobbit's head. Tears streamed down the other's face from puffy-red rimmed eyes shut tight against the world.”

“It's me, Bilbo,” he whispered again. “My friend, tell me, what has happened to you? Where is the dragon?”

Bilbo sobbed again, not daring to open his eyes as they still felt like they would melt out of his skull if he just cracked his lids. “G-gone!” he cried. He tried to move toward the dwarf-king's voice but found his body simply would not listen to him. It ached so much.  
Thorin was surprised at the answer. He hadn't expected Bilbo to actually get rid of the dragon. Not that he wasn't immensely pleased of course. But he feared his-the hobbit was seriously injured and if so, there wasn't time to waste. He had to get Bilbo out of the mountain and to Oin.

“Well done, Bilbo,” he said pulling the hobbit closer and into his arms. He cringed at the younger man's temperature. He was far too warm to the touch. Did he have a fever? If so, then it was even more pertinent that he get the halfling back to the surface.

Oin could look over him once there and determine their next step. He lifted the now passed out hobbit fully and startled when he heard a loud “thunk” and felt something hit his heavy boot. He looked down and to see a large shining jewel glowing softly in the dim light. He recognized that jewel.

A feeling of want so strong swept through the dwarf-king's body, and he very nearly dropped Bilbo to grab it.   
He shook his head wildly, trying to dislodge the feel. He breathed deeply.

'Keep your wits about you,' he thought. 'that stone is very cause of all this. The reason there is a dragon to contend with.'

The thought of Smaug was more than enough to lessen the spell of the Arkenstone. Thorin steeled himself and back up slowly, keeping a careful grip on Bilbo. The hobbit had said that the dragon was gone and the cavern had indeed been eerily quiet since he'd entered, but even Thorin could recognize the calm before the storm.

Unbeknownst to either of the companions were a very peculiar set of eyes watching them from the darkness-one iris a bright firey red glowing like embers of a stove and other a warm hazel that reminded all who saw it of a bright spring day.

~ ~ ~

Back outside the secret door, the sky was just beginnging to lighten with the sun of the new day. The company waited with baited breath for their king and their burglar, fearing the absolute worst.

It didn't take more than a few minutes before Thorin emerged carrying an unconscious Bilbo in his arms like a child. “Oin! Quickly! He needs help!” he shouted upon exiting the mountain.

They all rushed the two and crowded around them.

“Back away from 'im!” shouted Oin, shoving and pushing dwarves out of his way to get to the king and burglar. “Mahal's great beard! Give the lad some air!”

Reluctantly, the company moved aside so that Thorin could lay Bilbo on the ground.  
Oin bustled forward to examine the hobbit. In the early morning moonlight, it looked like the hobbit's skin was slightly pinked. But he could tell nothing further (except that Bilbo was very much unconscious and very unlikely to awaken anytime soon).

“I need more light,” he griped to Thorin. “I cannae treat him if I cannae see what I'm doin.”

The dwarf-king nodded. He guessed that might have case. He could still feel the gentle tug of the Arkenstone calling to him from inside the mountain but he staunchly ignored it. Bilbo's health was what was important right now. Not some shiny rock. Once the hobbit had   
been taken care, he could easily go back in and retrieve it. It wouldn't be hard to miss now that he knew where it was.

“Take him back to Laketown then. Find someone who will help you.” he ordered loudly so that Oin would understand him. The old dwarf nodded. 

“You can't carry him back alone!” Kili chimed in. “I'll help you!” Thorin fought back a groan. Just what was his nephew's obsession with the hobbit?

Thorin very nearly scolded the young one about knowing where his duty lie but the child held so much concern in his eyes for Bilbo, he didn't have the heart to tell him 'no'. And perhaps it would be a good thing, having Kili safe in Laketown. If there was still a dragon within Erebor (not that he was at all doubting Bilbo's story, but he was a small hobbit and from what Thorin remembered, Smaug was gigantic) the dwarf-king wouldn't have to worry about his youngest nephew so much.

“Wait, Kili,” said Fili. “Are you sure about that? You won't be able to enter Erebor with us if you go...” 

The young heir was understandably concerned for his brother. All their lives, they had been told about their heritage and what The Lonely Mountain meant to their family. And here Kili was, throwing it away with a second thought.

Kili bit his lip. He wanted to see Erebor. Of course he did. But was the mountain really so important when poor Bilbo was lying there, looking as if Death himself had come to claim him? He didn't think so.

He shrugged, pretending that he wasn't conflicted. “Oin can't carry Bilbo all the way to Laketown by himself.” Before anyone else could object, Kili moved toward the hobbit and picked him up.

Thorin placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. “Very well,” he address the whole company. “Kili will go with Oin and Bilbo. The rest of the companions nodded solemnly. It sounded like the most logical plan.   
And by the most logical, it meant that the oldest dwarf (and most deaf) and the youngest (and most reckless) would be out of harm's way.

“What will the rest of you do?” asked Kili. Thorin froze. He didn't really want to tell his company that he was going back into the mountain (where there may or may not still be a live dragon) just to get back a shiny white jewel. To hell with the rest of the quest.  
He didn't even know why he was drawn to it, but the pull, the yearning to hold it in his hands and just feel its power pulsating in his fingers was greater than anything he'd ever known.

“I am going back inside,” he said finally. “Bilbo says that he managed to get rid of the beast and I didn't see him inside but we have to know if the mountain has been secured for us.”

It sounded like a good excuse to Thorin, but he could feel- if not see, the suspicious glare in Balin's eyes. He knew that he old friend had seen first hand the effects of the stone. He knew what it could do. 

But that was Thror. Thorin knew he was nothing like his grandfather or his father. He would never succumb to the same madness that had destroyed them both. He was certain of it. 

“Fili, Balin, with me,” he said. “The rest of you stay out here and clear the perimeter.”

The company nodded and hurried off to their assigned tasks.

~ ~ ~

The way back to Laketown was slow. Oin was old and couldn't move too terribly fast and Bilbo wasn't exactly the lightest either.  
When they finally made it, the two dwarves were at a loss for what to do. It wasn't as if they knew a whole lot of people in the town. And there weren't very many out yet, with it still being extremely early in the morning.

“We could try Bard.” Kili suggested. The boatman had been kind if not exactly supportive to them while they were there before. Perhaps he would allow them to use his house to care for their hobbit?

They didn't have to think much further.

“Kili? Is that you?” asked a familiar voice. The young dwarf turned to the source and saw Tessa walking down the square with a basket in hand.

“Tessa,” he said brightly. “What are you doing out here?”

The girl smiled, “I was taking my Da some breakfast.” She tilted her head when she realized that he was carrying something- or rather someone.

“Sakes alive!” she exclaimed, coming over to them. “What's happened to Mr. Baggins?!”

Kili nudged Oin, whose attention had wandered. “May we use your house?” he asked. “We don't know what's happened but we're sure it isn't good.”

Tessa nodded earnestly. “Well of course ye can,” she said. “Follow me.”

She led them through the near empty streets quickly, nodding a silent “good morning” to the few sleepy townspeople just waking up for the day. Very few of them paid any mind to the two dwarves plus hobbit trailing behind her.

They arrived at a small wooden house next to the market. She opened the door and ushered then inside. 

“Lay him on the bed over there,” she instructed. “I'll go and fetch some fresh water.” she left the house again in a flourish, leaving Kili and Oin alone with their patient. 

Kili laid the hobbit down on the indicated bed, he was feeling entirely too nervous. Bilbo was so still. So quiet. He'd not made a single sound, nor stirred once on their way back down the mountain.

Oin was bustling around, searching for a match or a light to get the candles going around the room.

It was possibly the smallest house that Kili had seen in his life. The entire space was one giant room with barely enough to squeeze in two small beds and a mediocre kitchen into it. 

“Open the window, Lad,” he said getting the last one lit. Kili raced to obey and opened the windows of the small home. He paused for a moment and looked out into out into the lightening morning. He could see Erebor looming darkly in the distance.

He briefly wondered what the rest of the company was doing. How was Fili? It was strange to be so far away from his brother. For as long as he could remember, he and Fili had never been separated. His mother often joked that they would probably even die joined at the hip.

He smiled a little. Even though he couldn't see Fili, it wasn't as uncomfortable as he feared it would be. Maybe he really was growing up.  
“Mahal, Bilbo, what have ye done to yerself, Lad?” came Oin's surprised voice from behind him.

Kili turned and in the dim light could see what the healer was so concerned about.

Bilbo's skin was tinged pink in the candlelight and not just on his arms, legs, and feet. Oin gingerly peeled his scorched clothing away to reveal that the pinkness covered the hobbit's entire body. It looked like Bilbo had decided to bathe in one of Bomber's boiling pots.

“Mahal...” Kili breathed, coming over to the bed. Close up, he could see that not even the hobbit's face had been spared. It shared the same hue as the rest of his body. Except the skin around his eyes. No, that look much much worse.   
The skin around his eyes was red, puffy and swollen, like he'd been crying for an absurdly long time.

The young dwarf bit his lip. “Will-will he be alright Mister Oin?” he asked. 

Oin raised his hand to cup his ear. “Eh?” he said. “What was that you said, Laddie? You're going to have to speak up!”

Before Kili could repeat his question, the door to the little house opened and in walked Tessa with a young blonde girl by her side. Both females were laden with bandages, herbs and the girl was even carrying a small pail which Kili assumed was filled with the promised water.

Kili raised an eyebrow. Tessa shrugged.

“This is Tilda,” she explained. “She's the youngest daughter of our dear Bard.”

The girl smiled broadly. “I've seen your king talking to my da,” she exclaimed excitedly. 

Kili was surprised by the girl's eagerness. He thought it was ironic that he'd just been thinking of the Bargman and low and behold his daughter appeared. 

“Well, we'd certainly welcome your help, Miss Tilda,” Kili said giving the girl his best smile. “I am Kili, son of Dis and nephew to the King.” He gave her a deep bow. 

Tessa rolled her eyes at the both of them. Tilda giggled excitedly. Tessa was sure the little thing was about to burst!

“Yes, well, perhaps we should see to your companion here? There'll be plenty of time to get acquainted later.”

Kili nodded, somber once again. He gestured to the bed where Bilbo lay with Oin still puttering over him.

~ ~ ~

Fili couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong.

He uncle seemed...off...

He, Balin and Thorin were making their way down the darkened tunnel. Thorin was in front, moving quickly. It was as if his uncle was in anticipation of something. He supposed it could be the fact that for the first time since he was a child, his uncle was stepping into the place he'd called home. Or maybe it was the fact that they could very well being meeting a real live dragon down in the depths of the mountain and his uncle was nervous. Considering what had happened to Bilbo... Fili wasn't exactly too keen on it either.

“Balin,” the young prince whispered to the older dwarf. He glanced over at him, trying to maintain his balance in the dark uneven corridor. “Does Thorin seem...odd to you?”  
Balin looked up at the large shape of the dwarf-king in the distance and frowned. 

“I'm not sure Laddie,” he replied. “He certainly doesn't seem like himself does he? I can't pinpoint exactly what it is though. Perhaps he is just eager for this whole mess to be done with. A sentiment I'm sure we can all agree with.”

Balin did know of course, but he didn't-couldn't-tell the young prince that his beloved uncle was beginning to act exactly as Thror had when the goldsickness was just setting in. 

He just prayed to Mahal that it wasn't the case and his old eyes were just making him see things that weren't there. The eyes had been his first clue. He'd only seen that kind of darkness in one other place and in one other dwarf. And it was truly frightening to look at Thorin and see Thror staring back out.

Fili hmmed, not really agreeing with him. He didn't think that was the reason but he still couldn't figure it out.

Thorin had forgotten about the dwarves following him. He did not feel the cold rough stone under his hands nor did the lack of sufficient light seem to disturb him. His mind was solely focused on his goal.

The yearning grew with every step he took toward his precious stone. Nothing else mattered but the Arkenstone.

They came out into the large cavern. Fili stopped short and gasped. He had never seen so much gold in all of his life. Gold piles stretching as far as the eye could see.

He imagined he looked much like a fish out of water because Balin chuckled beside him.

“Welcome to Erebor, Fili,” said the old dwarf. “Greatest and richest of Durin's kingdoms.

Fili blinked. Greatest and richest... aye that he could well believe. He stared around and the sparkling objects, stretching as far he could in the vast cavern. It was dim, the only light coming in through the small windows dotting the side. It looked like daylight was just beginning to break. Surly they hadn't been in here that long already? Perhaps the moon was just exceptionally bright?   
From what the young heir could see, the place was completely empty aside from them. Had Bilbo really done away with Smaug. His head said “No” but the evidence was seemingly right in front of him. No dragon in sight.

Ahead of them, Thorin was kneeling over something. Fili frowned in his uncle's direction. He was tense, cradling something tenderly in his hands.

“Uncle?” Fili asked. His uncle had just gone from acting “odd” to acting “totally bizarre”.   
Thorin didn't acknowledge either of his companions, so focused was he on the stone cradled in his hand.

It was the most glorious thing he'd ever seen and now the only thing that mattered. With the stone, he would fully be able to proclaim his authority over Erebor.

His hands trembled at the thought. He could become the greatest king that Erebor had ever seen. It was he who had bested the foes in his path. He who had defeated Azog, Thranduil and now, even the great dragon Smaug lay like so much dust in his trail.  
His eyes grew darker. This was his home, his gold, his destiny, and no one would ever take it from him again.

~ ~ ~

Kili wasn't sure what he was expecting when Oin examined Bilbo. He knew that the spell must have worked but nowhere in what he'd read or what Bilbo had told him, had spoken of these types of side effects. It had been hours since they'd entered the small house and there was still no change in Bilbo's condition.

He was sitting in the kitchen of the small house. A plate of indistinguishable food in front of him. Tessa had insisted what he go eat instead of fretting over the hobbit and getting in the way of Oin. 

He sighed, slightly irritated that he had been essentially kicked out of the bedroom. A few minutes of brooding (He was fairly certain that if Fili had been there, he would have accused him of acting like their uncle again.)

This was the state that Tessa found him in when she emerged to refill the pail and grab a new washing cloth.

She smiled sadly at the dwarf who glaring at his food as if it had personally offended him in some egregious manner. 

She sat across from the young dwarf. He didn't appear to make her.

“Ye look like a little boy who's just been told his da's on his death bed.” she said.

Kili blinked, startled by the woman's sudden appearance. 

“He's not my...father...” Kili said. He thought that would have been obvious. Bilbo wasn't even a dwarf!

Tessa huffed a quiet laugh. “Oh, I know that silly. But that's what you remind me of,” Kili blushed and proceeded to stare a hole in the table.

The young dwarf chewed his bottom lip. He was certainly very fond of Bilbo but did he see him as parent figure. Maybe. But was that really fair to his uncle? Sure Bilbo had been nice to him during this quest but Thorin had actually raised him. He couldn’t remember a time when his uncle hadn’t been there. But with Bilbo’s life hanging in the balance like this, it felt like Kili’s heart was icing over.

Tess laid a gentle hand on his. “Ye do realize that parental figures come in all shapes and sizes don’t ye? And it’s perfectly acceptable to have more than one.

Kili gave a sad smile. “He’s the first person to make me feel like I was strange or weird.” He said. He squeezed his fists tightly on the table. 

Tessa smiled again. She didn’t know what it was but she could see that there was something intensely special about the boy in front of her and the hobbit lying in the bed.

“He’s going to be alright, Kili,” she said giving the dwarf’s hand a comforting squeeze. Kili didn’t answer and continued to stare at the table.

The door opened and out strode a weary Oin and little Tilda. Tessa smiled at the girl, who was looking awfully proud of herself. The older woman stood and walked over to her.

“Alright, Little Lass,” she said, putting her arms around the girl's shoulders. “I've promise yer da that I'd have ye home to yer siblings by lunchtime.”

Tilda frowned. “But I want to help Mr. Oin some more,” she pouted. “He says I've got the makings of a great healer!”

Tilda beamed as Tessa laughed. “That's lovely, but even the greatest of Healer must have food at some point. Plus I doubt there's very little else you can do to make Mr. Baggins any more comfortable than he already is.”

She looked to Oin, who was hardly paying attention, preferring instead to lean wearily on the counter in the small kitchen. Tessa shook her head fondly. She was fast growing to like these dwarves.

“Help yerselves to whatever ye can find,” she said to the two males. “I'll be back in a jiffy.”

When the two women were gone, the dwarves sat in silence for awhile. The only thing that could be heard in the home was the labored breathing of the hobbit in the bed.

Oin sighed. The sound loud in the quiet room. He really was getting entirely too old for this nonsense.   
Kili looked up at the healer. “Um, Mr. Oin?” he asked.

“Ye know what Bilbo did in the mountain don't ye Lad.” he said. It wasn't a question.

Kili blinked, surprised. He couldn't help the guilty feeling that sprang up. “What do you mean Oin?” he asked innocently.

Oin gave him a look. “Don't try it, Lad. We both know that Smaug didn't cause those burns on Bilbo's body. And you two have been awfully chummy lately.”

Kili blushed, refusing to meet the other's eye. “I don't know what you're talking about,” he said. He didn't want to tell Oin about the spell. Not if Bilbo wasn't ready to.

The old healer glared at the young prince. “Kili, our burglar is unconscious. I need to what went on inside that mountain. If you know anything-”

“I did what I had to.” came Bilbo's voice suddenly. His voice was scratchy and soft but still very coherent.

Both dwarves startled and looked to see that the hobbit was sitting up in the bed. There was no hint of pink on his smooth skin any longer. In fact, Bilbo looked perfectly fine now. He was obviously groggy, but no more than if he were simply waking up from a long nap.

The only thing that gave any indication that the hobbit had been injured at all were his eyes. The edges were still slightly pink rimmed but the irises.... one of his clear hazel eyes was now a deep vibrant red...

“Bilbo,” Oin breathed. He stood up and walked over to his friend. Bilbo stared up at him calmly. He was entirely too calm for nearly being killed by a dragon, in Oin's opinion. 

He placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders. “Lad, are ye alright?” he asked. “What's happened to yer eyes? What do ye mean ye did what ye had to?”

The mid-day sun was streaming in through the windows, casting an eerie shadow over the room and the hobbit in particular. Only one of his face, the side with the red eye, was shadowed as if that part of the hobbit had been tainted.   
Bilbo blinked his multicolored eyes and stared ever so calmly at Oin. “I feel perfectly fine, Oin. You don't have to worry about me.”

Kili stood up and walked over as well. “Mr. Bilbo,” he said quietly. The hobbit was starting to scare him. He wasn't acting very differently than the one he'd spoken to just yesterday. “Your eyes are different colors.”

Bilbo blinked again but did not look overtly concerned about it. “Really? Well, that's rather odd, isn't it.” he said. “I've never had different color eyes before.”

Both dwarves were at a loss for what to say.

~ ~ ~

“I'm not sure you should go near him, Lad.” Balin laid a warning hand on the young heir's shoulder. Fili had just been about to go over and check on his uncle. He hadn't responded to any of Fili's questions.

“What's wrong Balin?” the blonde asked. He turned to the older dwarf, concern in his bright blue eyes, Balin pursed his lips. He would give anything for Fili to not see his beloved uncle in the state the old adviser believed he was in. 

“Go, wait outside with the others, Lad.” he said tensely. Fili looked taken aback. It sounded like Balin was....dismissing him?

“But, Uncle-” he was cut off with a curt shake of the head from the other. 

“No, Lad,” Balin said. “I will handle Thorin. Go back and wait for us outside. There's no need for you be here right now.”

Yep. Fili had most definitely been dismissed. He couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at being treated like a child. Balin might as well have said, “That's nice Dear, now go play outside while the adult finish talking,” as he was pushed toward the door before he could offer any protest. 

His boots skidded across the grainy stone floor. The sound knocking Thorin from whatever spell he was under.

Or so Balin had hoped. But when the dwarf-king turned around to look at his two companions, Balin breathed in sharply. His king's eyes were dark once more, darker than they had been during his previous episodes. There was absolutely nothing left of the Thorin he knew in those dark orbs.

Thorin stood up slowly. His eyes narrowed as he advanced on them. In his hand, Balin could see a large white stone gleaming. Balin knew that he was really and truly gone now. The man coming toward them now was not Thorin.   
“What are you doing?” Thorin asked quietly. He was walking slowly toward them. Balin stood in front of a wide eyed Fili. 

“Nothing, Lad.” he said cheerfully. “We were only wondering if there was anywhere else you'd like us to search? We still haven't seen any sign of the dragon. We might cover more ground if were were to split-”

A quiet laugh from from the dwarf-king stopped him.

“There's no need,” he snapped. “I've go the most important thing right here.” he held out his hand of the two to see.

“I've found the Arkenstone, Balin. My power in this mountain is absolute. Not even a dragon can claim ownership now.”   
Balin felt his stomach sink further. He recalled hearing the same sort of things from Thror when the blasted stone had first been found. 

“Well, that's mighty fine, Thorin,” he said with cold smile. He reached behind and gave a gentle shove to Fili's abdomen, signaling for the young dwarf to back away.

“We'll be going back out then?” he said cautiously. 

Fili was confused. What was going on? Why was his uncle acting so weird? He felt Balin's nudge. 

“Uncle?” he asked. “Are you alright?” Thorin directed his dark gaze upon his nephew. He grinned at the boy and for a moment Fili felt icy cold fear settle in pit of his stomach.

He never thought he'd ever actually be afraid of his uncle. Sure Thorin had a temper and was fairly stuck in the propriety of being an Ereborean royal. But he'd never given his family any cause to fear him. But the way he was acting now, Fili gasped and took a step back. 

He was suddenly very glad that Balin was standing between him and Thorin.

“Take a look around, Fili,” Thorin said. “Here is our power and heritage.”

“There will be plenty of time for that later,” Balin tried to reason. “I think, if we are through searching for Smaug, we could all use a little food and rest.” 

Thorin snorted a his old friend. “You go, I've been parted from this mountain long enough. I'll be away no longer.”

Balin tried no to frustrated, he knew though that there would be no reasoning with his friend at the moment.

“Right, of course,” he agreed. “I'll take Fili out then. No sense in such a young one staying here. Growing bones and all that.”

Thorin didn't reply and simply waved them off. His eyes began to wonder over the mounds and piles of gold. His dark eyes were cloudy and unfocused. Balin knew that dwarf-king was lost to them.

Balin turned and silently pushed the younger Durin heir gently out back the way they came.

“We're not just going to leave him here are we?” Fili hissed as he was pushed down the corridor. Balin sighed unhappily.

“For the moment, Lad. Yes, we are.”

~ ~ ~

Bilbo sat at the table, calmly munching on a plate of stale bread and cheese that Tessa had dug out from who knows where.  
The young dwarf sat across him simply staring. The hobbit looked normal enough-save for the strangeness of his eyes, but even Kili could tell that something had changed about his friend on a much deeper level. It was almost like a part of him had been replaced with another...

Bilbo finished off the small plate and politely patted the crumbs from his mouth. 

“Well, now that's done, I think it's time we get back to the mountain. I'm quite sure that your uncle is eager to do something stupid.”  
Kili couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table, making it shake.“Bilbo what's wrong with you?!” he asked. The hobbit was honestly starting to scare him.

His friend blinked. “What do you mean Kili?” he asked. “I've said I feel perfectly fine. And aside from feeling a bit tired, I really am. There's nothing for you to worry about.”

There was nothing else for Kili to say, not without completely giving away Bilbo's secret. Oin and Tess were outside speaking of herbs and healing tonics. They could hear their soft voices and every so often, the lyrical laugh of the young woman spread throughout the conversation.

“Does it have have anything to do with... you know....what you did?” The young dwarf pressed.  
Bilbo sighed. “I don't know, Kili,” he admitted. “One minute I felt burned to a crisp, the next I'm waking up feeling more calm than I should, in a house I've never seen before.” For the first time since he'd woken up; a hint of unease shone in Bilbo's eyes.

“What I do know is that I must get back to Erebor before your uncle discovers what I've done.”  
Kili felt the bottom drop from his stomach. He'd never given any thought to how Thorin would to Bilbo binding the very beast who destroyed and taken over his home. Talk about putting a damper on a relationship. And they were getting along so well too.

“Do you... do you think he'll be very angry?” the youngster asked. He bit his lip, recalling his own involvement in the ritual.  
Bilbo sighed again. “Well, I certainly don't think he's going to be very happy, Kili. Now, sit down, you're making me nervous.”

Kili sat, just as the other two rejoined them.

“Well, aren't ye just a sight for sore eyes, Mr. Baggins,” Tessa said, smiling and Bilbo could see why Fili had become so fond of her. She was a pretty thing, and from what few interactions he'd had with her, he could tell that she was fairly intelligent.   
He was entertaining thoughts of little blonde half-dwarfs when he realized that Oin was speaking to him.

“Absolutely not, Oin.” he hissed. “As you can see, I'm perfectly capable of climbing that godforsaken mountain again.” his multicolored eyes blazed with determination.

“Besides, who knows what sort of foolish things Thorin is doing. He's really not the best at planning things out. Why I wouldn't put it past him to try and drown the dragon by throwing GOLD at his head... or worse... insult him!”  
Both Oin and Kili winced. They really could just see their king attempting something of the sort. Or both. Both was far more likely.

“Well, it seems ye've got yer work cut out for ye.” Tessa said. Bilbo was surprised that she too didn't try and stop him. “I wish I had something to send you but...” she gestured to the near empty pantry. She seemed almost embarrassed by their bareness.   
Bilbo smiled and stood. He walked with much more confidence than before. His movements were fluid and graceful and he carried himself with an air of royalty. Kili scowled. There was no way he would be able to pull off such a thing. Not even if he tried.

“When our quest is over, Miss Tessa, I am positive that you will be handsomely rewarded.” He grasped her hand and gave her a thankful smile. “You are a good and kind woman and even if I must give up my own share, I will see to it that you do not go without recognition you so richly deserve. You and all of the town-folk who have been so generous to us.”

Tessa blushed deeply. Oin and Kili blinked. Bilbo gently broke the moment with a smile and a pat of Tessa's hand.

“Time to go I think,” he said and turned toward the door. “Oin, Kili let's go.”

Oin hadn't actually heard any of what had been said but when he saw the hobbit turning to leave, he snapped back into doctor mode.  
“Wait a moment, Laddie,” he said, moving to block him. “Ye were nearly burned not even twenty-four hours ago-”

“And as I've said, countless number of times,” Bilbo snapped, his eyes flashing. “I. Am. Fine.” If Kili didn't know better, he would have said that the temperature in the house had gone up just a few degrees. Not really enough to make a huge difference, but enough to certainly be noticed. The air surrounding the four almost seemed to crackle and distort.

Tess gasped and looked around the room as if looking for a source and Oin took a startled step back. Good to know that it wasn't just 

Kili who could tell. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone again. Bilbo did not seem to notice anything wrong and looked at them with a raised brow.

With his eyes sparkling he said, “Are you coming or what?”

~ ~ ~

When Balin and Fili emerged from the cavern, the mid-morning sun was already out in full. The young heir squinted in the bright light.   
“Mahal's beard,” he hissed. “When did it get so bright out here?” The rest of the company was off doing... who knows what... securing the border or something of the like. Fili didn't actually remember what his uncle had told them to do.

“What did you expect to happen, Lad?” Balin asked, amused. “It was close to dawn when we entered the mountain. It is only natural for the sun to have come out since then.”

Fili grumbled and squinted along the cliff to see where everyone else had gone. He still had an uneasy feeling about the mountain. Not only because of what he'd seen happen to his uncle (and he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what it was, even if Balin was refusing to tell him. He wasn't stupid.) but he had a feeling that they hadn't been alone in the treasury. That there had been someone watching them. And even now was still in there with his uncle. 

He didn't know what to think or even really how to voice his concerns to the dwarf beside him so instead he asked. 

“When do you think Kili and the others will return?” The old dwarf looked sideways at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Considering the state that poor Bilbo was in, I doubt for a long while yet.” he replied. “Now let's see if we can't find the others and get some food.” He made no mention of the rightly horrifying scene inside the mountain with Thorin but Fili could tell that it bothered him. 

Well if Balin wasn't going to mention it, then he wasn't about to either.   
He started walking down the ledge where the secret entrance was located and peered over the side to see if he could find the others had gone off to. The overpass directly in front of him was empty for the most part with only the dry dead grass and dirt to see. He vaguely heard voices off in the distance to his left and figured that the rest of the company must have gone in that direction.

“I think they're over there,” he said pointing. Balin hummed in agreement, only seeming slightly put out that they were going to have to walk such a ways.

“Well we best get over there then,” he said jovially. “Who knows what the lads have been up to since we left.” Fili only nodded and followed his old mentor. He spared the open door the mountain one last glance and briefly wondered what his uncle was doing. 

~ ~ ~

The Veranda on which the company found themselves was by no means the most picturesque place they had ever set up camp before. And they'd certainly been in far worse places. 

Ori lay curled up in a small knook of rocks with the journal he'd bought in Lake-town. The others were lounging around resting in the sun and dried up grass. They were all in a fairly decent mood. After all, they'd finally made it to Erebor, and had actually found the way into the impenetrable mountain. And now they wouldn't even have to face the dragon if what Thorin and Bilbo said was true.   
Off in the distance, the dwarf could see two figures approach from the ledge. He frowned. Thorin had gone in with Balin and Fili, but he couldnt' see the dwarf-king's silhouette. 

'How odd' he thought lightly to himself. 'Thorin must have stayed inside to keep looking. I'm sure Erebor is very big.' Ori may not have been young as Fili and Kili- he actually had a good fifty or so years on the blonde prince- but like the two heirs, he had not even been a glimmer in his mother's eye when the Mountain had fallen to Smaug.

Not that he really minded. It really must have been truly horrible to witness such a travesty.

He was interrupted in his musing by the arrival of said prince and Balin.  
Dwalin, who had been slightly peeved at having been ordered by Thorin to stay outside the mountain, frown at the new comers.  
“Where's Thorin at?” he asked gruffly. His brow furrowed at the sharp look his brother gave him. In that look lay the only answer that the massive dwarf needed. His brother's eyes held a quiet disappointed sorrow within them as if he'd just had the most terrible news in the world. Fili, though his mouth held its usual mischievous smirk, he looked slightly shaken as if he'd just witnessed the same terrible news as Balin. 

Dwalin's frown grew more pronounced and he knew exactly what had happened. He too had seen the signs. And he, like his brother had thought that Thorin was strong enough to resist the pull of the gold. Apparently they'd both been wrong.  
He felt torn between going and ripping his king away from the shining stuff and shaking some Mahal damned sense into him. It wasn't right to see such a young dwarf like Fili look so frightened. They'd all lost too damned much and here was their bone-head king, throwing it all away because his eyes had caught something shiny.  
Before he could make his displeasure known, Fili pointed at the pile of bags that lay off to the side. There weren't very many of them as 

Thorin said that they wouldn't need quite as many supplies this time around as they would be in close proximity to the town and could go back when they started to get low.

“Is that your bag, Ori?” he asked. “The one with the book falling out of it?” All three of the dwarves present turned to look at what he was talking about. Indeed, near the bottom of the small pile was a brown shoulder bag with the latch undone at the top and items spilling out onto the dry ground. Among the pencils and charcoals, was a brown leather bound book. It looked very old with faded lettering on the binding and cover. 

“No,” replied Ori. “That's Bilbo's bag. He was very adamant about keeping it with all the time we were in Lake-town and while we were climbing up the mountain. I guess he forgot about it when he went inside.”

Fili nodded, recognizing the bag now. The hobbit had seemed almost protective over the thing, saying that it was a gift from a friend. Must have been from one of the townspeople? In any case, Fili was curious to see what sort of book his friend had managed to sneak away from the small town. It couldn't have been hard for him. No one in the town looked like they were big on reading.   
He started to walk toward it when a hand was placed on his shoulder. The blonde prince glanced behind him to see Balin glaring at him reproachfully. 

“Don't go rifling through our hobbit's personals now,” he chastised. Fili shrugged.

“Someone has to shove it all back in his bag,” he said. “We wouldn't want his papers to blow away in the wind would we?”

As with anything the prince tried, he easily got his way. And Fili knew that he couldn't possibly be the only one who was curious about the sort of things a hobbit carried around on an adventure.

He reached the pile quickly and bent down to pick up the clutter of items that had fallen out of Bilbo's bag. He stuffed the loose papers and other uninteresting things back into the leather without much ceremony, which left the book laying innocently on the ground.   
Fili carefully grasped the book by the binding and lifted it gently into his hand. There was an air around the book, heavy and full of... magic? He stared intently at the words, trying to decipher the faded gold lettering. He frowned. The words were written in no language that he had ever seen before.

“Well, Lad?” came Dwalin's gruff voice from beside him. “What's it say?”

Fili turned and offered the book to his companions. “I can't read it. It's in some strange tongue.”

At the mention of this, both Ori and Balin jumped at the book, taking it eagerly from his hand.   
Whatever reaction Fili had been expecting from the scholars, it certainly wasn't what he got. Well Balin's reaction wasn't expected at any rate.

Ori stared in confusion at the book. A look of disappointment clear in his eyes at not being able to identify the language straight away.  
Balin on the other hand, looked surprised. And maybe a little bit frightened.

“Bless my soul,” he breathed and cradled the book with care. “I didn't think any of these actually existed...”

The other three stared at him. “What actually existed, Master Balin?” asked Ori, ever the curious little scholar. “Can you read the book?”  
Balin shook his head. “No, Lad. And I reckon that there are very few in this world who can. At least not without the aid of some kind of dark magic.”

This caught Fili's ear. “What are you talking about?” he asked, frustrated. “Do you know what the book is? And why would Bilbo have a book that he couldn't read?”

Balin refused to answer right away, preferring to glare at the book as though it were their burglar instead.  
When he did finally answer, it was with a resigned tone. “The book is written in the tongue of very dangerous race of beings. Beings who were said to be able to control dragon with black magic. I'd thought them all but extinct but now....”  
The old dwarf looked up with grim determination in his eyes. “Now, I believe our burglar has some explaining to do.”

~ ~ ~

Bilbo was walking quickly up the slope of the mountain, both of his dwarf companions surprisingly trailing far behind him. He didn't pay attention to them though, he had business to take care of inside that Valar damned mountain, and the sooner it was done, the sooner he could get on with his life.   
And by get on, he of course meant that he would have to leave the company. He was certain that once Thorin found out what he had done, he would no longer be welcomed among the dwarves. It would hurt to see the hatred in those deep blue orbs, but the hobbit didn't regret what he did. Not when it had given the dwarf he loved the very thing he most wanted.

“Hurry along, you two!” he shouted over his shoulder, his large feet crunching loudly in the grass.

“Mahal, Bilbo! Slow down!” Kili whined. “Some of us haven't slept in nearly 24 hours you know! We didn't all get such a long nap!”  
Bilbo ignored the young dwarf. He focused instead on the reaction Thorin was likely to have, all ranging from the dwarf-king being absolutely okay with Bilbo being bound to the dragon that had casued his family so much pain to being run through with Orcrist to being tossed over the side of a cliff to the sharp rocks down below. 

...He wasn't counting on the first one.  
He made it to the overpass and was surprised to see that several of the dwarves were milling around outside. His new vision was so different. He was amazed at the clarity and distance that he could see now. Bofur and Bomber were getting a fire going, probably to start some sort of dinner or supper and were arguing about what to cook. 

Dori was lecturing Nori about something or other. Bifur and Thorin were no where to be seen, Gloin looked to be napping and Dwalin, Balin, Ori and Fili were all huddled around what looked like... a...book.  
Bilbo's eyes widened. He would recognize that book anywhere.

'Oh bollucks.' he thought. He was surprised to find that he was calm. So they had discovered his secret. He knew that he really should have kept that bag with him at all times. He sighed. There was nothing for it.  
He was walking much more calmly now. The group was by far the closest one to him. When he was a few feet away he said, “Well, I suppose you have questions for me then?”

The four jumped, startled by the hobbit's sudden appearance. Ori and Fili immediately looked guilty. Balin, though he looked a bit sheepish held mostly questions in his eyes and Dwalin held a such a fierce glare that it reminded Bilbo of when they had first met.   
Bilbo swallowed thickly. “I know what you all are probably thinking,” he started. “And I will explain soon. But right now I have to go and stop Thorin from making the biggest mistake of his life.” 

He swept past them, well aware that once they worked out what he was doing they would follow them. He didn't care. He was too focused on the impending doom that awaited him. And this time he wasn't talking about a dragon.

Chapter 5-2/end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to round out part one!!!! What will happen? Who is this strangely attractive man? Is poor Bilbo doomed?! Will I actually have the last chapter out on time?! WHO KNOWS!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded confrontation

Chapter six

His head was spinning when he opened his eyes. His vison was fuzzy and he was feeling horribly nauseous. What in Arda had happened to him? Never in his life could he recall ever feeling so ill! In fact, he was fairly certain that he’d never been ill at all!

He reached up to brush a lock of hair out of his face-

He blinked.

Hair…

Face…

Hand?!

Smaug shot up and began to caress his current form. There were no scales covering the smooth skin. He tried to swing his tail…

Nothing happened. Realization dawned on him when he looked behind and saw nothing but gold shimmering in the shadowy light. His breathing got faster.

He was no longer a dragon.

Smaug was human… he was in the body of a man and he was human. Not a dragon. No wings, no claws, no razor sharp teeth. How!? What in Arda was going on? He thought back  
over the day, trying to remember. Nothing came but that horrible burning.

Oh yes, that bit was particularly vivid in his mind. Such an odd sensation that was. Odd and definitely not one that needed repeating.

But he needed to remember before that. He ran a hand through his hair, cringing at the feel of the curly locks. What had cause the burning in the first place?

He thought hard, absently pulling at the hair on his head. An image of coppery curls and hazel eyes drifted into his mind’s eye.

Yes…that…creature… He had just been about to tear the small thing to bits. Had he put a spell on him? If so, then the dwarves he’d smelt on him were more clever than he’d given them credit for, bringing a sorcerer with them so as to incapacitate him whilst they stole his gold and jewels.

He would kill them all.

As soon as he could get up…

He looked down at his new legs with a frown. Why in the Dark Father’s name did humans have only two? What sense did that make? 

He lifted up slowly; shaking violently. He tried to balance himself but it seemed that gravity was not to be on his side that day and he went flailing and stumbling straight into a pile of gold. 

With a much undignified yelp, the now human dragon fell heavily into the cold metal.

He groaned, feeling the pain of a hundred coins digging into his soft flesh. It was extremely unpleasant. 

Smaug didn’t like unpleasant things. He usually ate them.

Gingerly attempting to stand once more, he rose slowly. It was easier this time and he actually managed to stay upright, if a little wobbly.

He winced as a sharp pain shot down his arm. He looked down to see a small stream of red flowing from a thin cut just above his elbow.

He blinked, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. 

“I’m…bleeding…” he whispered faintly. Oh yes, that creature was going to pay.

~ ~ ~

Bilbo was nervous, and slightly nauseous. How could he have forgotten about the Arkenstone still hidden away in his jacket? Granted that it hadn’t actually been his choice as he had been unconscious at the time. Still, if the grim faces of Balin and Dwalin were any indication, he wasn’t going to like what he would find in the mountain. 

The one job that Gandalf had given him on this ridiculous quest and he’d managed to bungle up the entire thing. What a fool he was. 

Hopefully though, it was not too late to fix his mistake. Maybe Thorin hadn’t fallen under the Arkenstone’s thrall. Maybe when Bilbo found him, the dwarf would simply grin and tell him that he was worrying for nothing.

“Rather resilient aren’t you Master Baggins?” his friend would say, sounding for some reason, just like his uncle Isengrim in Bilbos head.

He could hear Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, and Oin all thundering behind him. Their unspoken questions sounding loudly, but he couldn’t answer them right now.

“Um, Mr. Bilbo….?” Asked Fili rater hesitantly. 

Bilbo breathed in slowly, not allowing the youth’s innocent voice to distract him. He would explain everything to them soon. He would.

And hope that they would forgive him.

“Bilbo, Lad!” came Oin’s voice next. “Ye need to stop! Yer arm’s bleedin.”

That definitely gave him pause. 

Uh…What? He looked down and low and behold, there was a small cut just above his elbow from which blood was slowly trickled out.

“Oh, I must have cut myself on the way up here.” He said casually. How else could he have gotten such a cut?

‘You know how it happened,’ whispered a snide voice in his head. ‘That cut wasn’t there ten minutes ago. You know what the book said.’

‘Shut up!’ he told the voice. ‘I did what I had to’

‘Yes, and now you’re going to lose everything.’

Bilbo growled under his breath.

“Bilbo, I believe you owe us an explanation.” Bilbo could hear the mistrust in Balin’s voice. He knew that he wasn’t talking about the cut. The hobbit winced and turned to face his friends.

“Please, I know what it looks like, I do. But I don’t have the time to explain right now. The longer we stand out here, the longer Thorin is left alone with that blasted rock.” Bilbo knew that he was ranting, but found that he really couldn’t care less. 

Nobody argued. There really wasn’t much else to say anyway.

There was nothing changed so far as Bilbo could see, though, what he was expecting, the hobbit didn’t know.

He peered around the murky sunlight, trying to see the form that he so desperately needed to find. If he could only remember where he’d left his blasted jacket…

He just needed to get to Thorin. Surely it wasn’t too late already…right?

“What are you looking for, Mr. Bilbo?” asked Kili from behind him. Bilbo didn’t reply. He was much too focused. 

At long last he spied a figure hunched over barely 100 ft away from the group.

It was Thorin. His Thorin. Hunch over like a deranged animal fondling his latest kill.

Bilbo swallowed. “Stay back,” he warned the others. “There’s no need for you to get involved with this.”

“Now wait just a minute,” snarled Dwalin. To be honest, Bilbo had forgotten that the burly guardsman was with them. “If ye think that I’m going to leave ye alone with him, then ye’ve got another thing comin.” The big dwarf’s hand was already nearing the scabbard which held his sword.

“I agree with Dwalin, Master Baggins. I do not think it safe for any of us to be around your kind.”

Bilbo started at the new voice. It was not the same dulcet bass that he was used to. The figure in front of them shifted and turned toward their small group.

“…Uncle?” came Kili’s voice again. The boy was surprised at the dark look in his uncle’s face.

The older dwarf wandered casually toward them, his hands clasped behind his back, a wild grin etched into his fine features.

All at once, Bilbo’s nerve fled from his body at the sight. He began to tremble in fear as the dwarf king approached. He stood his ground though, even when he sensed the others draw back. That was fine. This was between him and Thorin anyway.

“Thorin…” he said lowly. The dwarf’s grin only widened when he stopped in front of the hobbit.

“Don’t be shy now, Mr. Baggins. You had us all fooled with your half-uselessness, didn’t you?” Bilbo’s eyes narrowed in confusion. What was he talking about?

“Oh yes, the innocent little Halfling who’d never set foot outside his miserable little hovel. You make sure that we’d never suspect you. Such a clever little thing you were.”

Bilbo was utterly confused. Thorin didn’t sound a thing like himself. “What in Yavanna’s name are you talking about? Why are you saying these things?” he snapped.

The grin slipped from Thorin’s face. In its place was a sneer so violent that Bilbo felt the need to take a step back from the dwarf.

“Still playing dumb are you?” he hissed. “Perhaps then, this will make things clearer for you, Hobbit.” With that he took one of his hands out from behind his back and shoved a piece of parchment in front of Bilbo’s face.

Bilbo stared at the parchment in horror. Every ounce of denial that the hobbit held was gone in a second. There would be no coming back from this, for in his hand, the dwarf king held the parchment on which Bilbo had written down the dragon binding spell.

“Thorin…” Bilbo pleaded softly. He reached out a hand to the dwarf who simply wave it off dismissively. 

“I’ll not hear your excuses Limlug Seron” he spat at the hobbit. Bilbo recoiled from the venom in his friend’s voice. 

“Please, just let me explain!” he pleased again, anything to get the dwarf to just listen to him. “We’re friends, Thorin!”

“Friends?” Thorin snarled and with a violent yell, swung at the hobbit. Surprised at the attack, Bilbo felt a fist connect with the side of his face. With a cry, he fell to the stone floor.

“Bilbo!” came Fili and Kili's voices. There was a small shuffle as the boys tried to get to the hobbit only to be held back by Dwalin and Balin.

“You have the nerve to speak to me as a friend?!” screamed the enraged king. “You mocked my friendship with your betrayal and lies!”

Rising gingerly to his hands, wincing at the stones that pricked his palms, Bilbo stared at the dwarf king in fury, his multicolored eyes sparking. The temperature in the cavern seemed to rise up a few degrees. The hobbit spit and a glob of blood flew at the dwarf king's feet.

“And what lie am I meant to have told you, O' King Under the Mountain? In what way have I betrayed you?” he asked, glaring at Thorin through the hair that had fallen over his hazel iris, blood trickled from a cut inside his mouth down his chin. The site made the small being look almost demonic.

“Everything I've done on this quest has been for you!” Bilbo growled. The hobbit was visibly shaking. Deep inside, his heart was shattering “I gave you everything. I gave you back your mountain and you thank me by forsaking your friends- your family!” By now, Bilbo had managed to get back on his feet, only to be snatched and choked by the lapels of his nearly ruined shirt by a mad king.

'Oh Bilbo, you just can't keep your mouth shut can you?' he thought as Thorin shook him.

“You dare question my honor?!” Thorin roared in his face.

“Your honor?!” shrieked Bilbo with equal savagery. “Your honor is as worthless as your precious Arkenstone!”

It was instantaneous. Thorin gave a loud snarl and suddenly, the hobbit hit the ground with such force that it knocked the air from his lungs.

Bilbo gasped, trying to get his breath back. He let out a yelp as he felt a boot connect with his abdomen.

“Uncle stop! Please!” he heard the boys scream. 

“Thorin!” came Dwalin's voice. Or was that Balin?

The shouts did nothing however and Bilbo cried out as he felt two more vicious kick connect.

“You! You!” cried Thorin, kicking anywhere the hobbit couldn't cover. “You miserable hobbit! You wretch Limlug Seron! I'll kill you and send you back to your evil master!”

Bilbo sobbed out in pain as something cracked in his chest, though whether it was his heart, or simply a rib, he could not tell.

“Uncle please! You're killing him!” sobbed Kili, much closer than before. Had the lad broken free of his hold?

“Kili, stop!” called out Balin. “He might hurt you as well!

“I don't care!”

'Such a sweet boy...' Bilbo thought as his vision began to blacken.

Suddenly amongst the chaos, there came a great shout and a figure launched itself at Thorin from the shadows, effectively knocking him away from Bilbo. 

The last thing the hobbit felt before his world went dark were a pair of hands pulling him from where he lay...

~ ~ ~

Smaug needed to find a place of zen. Needed to calm down and think. Why was he so nervous? Naturally, he supposed that he should be upset at his current situation, but surely not to this extent. For Morgoth's sake, he felt nearly ready to vomit!

It wasn't the cut, that had gone down to dull throb. So what was it? Somewhere in his mind, he recalled stories about dragons who could transform into humans, but none of them came back to him in full. All that he could piece together was that, in those stories, the dragons had turned willingly. 

'It certainly wasn't my choice to be trapped in this meat suit,' he hissed to himself. 

The only thing stopping Smaug from descending into full panic was the fact that he needed the person responsible for this.

And he would find him. And kill him. But not before he'd undone whatever spell he'd placed on him. 

With a goal clear in his mind, he finally began to calm down. His inner mantra was interrupted when he got wind of a familiar scent.

Dwarf.

Apparently, he'd not been turned completely human. That was a plus. But wait...the scent was changing....growing... were there more dwarves coming?

He growled under his breath. Not in his mountain! He may be human but he was still the ruler here and he would be damned if he'd let a group of vile dwarves take it from him.

Above him, somewhere (Eru, when did this place get so bloody big?) he heard the sound of voices.

He looked up and saw a group on a ledge. They were all dwarves, save one...

The little creature! The same one who'd done this! He'd returned. Smaug lost sight of the group the being was leading, he only knew that he had to get to that ledge. 

But how? Looking around, he spied a crumbled staircase that would definitely put him close. Close enough to at least hear them speak. He quickly made his way to the staircase- well as quickly as he could, considering he still didn't know how to use these blasted legs correctly.

But he managed it. And just in time as it looked like two of the group-the small creature and a dark haired dwarf- were about to argue.

“We're friends!” said the small thing. Smaug raised an eyebrow.

“Friends?” said the dwarf. Before Smaug could form any sort of response, the dwarf punched the smaller being.

The dragon was shocked when at the same time, pain exploding in his own cheek. He yelped and clutched at his face. What in Arda was that?

An anger such as he'd never felt before began to fill him. How dare this crazed dwarf strike him?

He blinked and shook his head. The dwarf hadn't hit him, he'd hit the small being...

Why then was his own face smarting. He frowned and continued watching. The dwarf now held the small thing by his shirt and shouting at him. 

The small thing was shouting right back about honor and the Arkenstone. Ah so this must be the 'Thorin' that the being had mentioned.

'It appears that you have failed.' he quipped. 

Suddenly the being was thrown to the ground. Smaug winced at the force of it. 

He nearly cried out when the dwarf kicked the smaller body. 

“Uncle! Stop!” shouted one of the younger dwarves. The blonde and his companion were struggling mightily against the older dwarves who held them.

Smaug winced again as the dark haired- Thorin- kicked the small creature (had the younger dark haired one said his name was Bilbo?)

“You miserable hobbit!” shouted the dwarf. A hobbit? Was that what this Bilbo was? Interesting. “You wretched Limlug Seron!”

If Smaug hadn't been in so much pain, he would have hissed at such a derogatory name. That was one he hadn't heard in a while.

It all made sense suddenly. The extra emotions, the transformation... the phantom pain...

Bloody. Buggering. Hell.

Smaug looked at the hobbit with newfound disgust. The pain in his abdomen him nearly doubled over. His chest wasn't feeling too great either.

The younger dwarves were sobbing loudly. “Uncle, please, you're killing him!”

Smaug bit back a snort. Hardly. The hobbit (and him) was surely in severe pain, but a few kicks were hardly life threatening.

Something cracked loudly and the hobbit cried out in pain. 

It probably wouldn't kill him but he did need him whole and happy in order to undo this catastrophe. 

So, he steadied himself and gritted his teeth against the pain that threatened to overwhelm him and leaped out of his hiding place.

~ ~ ~

Fili had never been so confused in his life. He'd just watched his uncle beat the ever living snot out of their burglar, and Dwalin and Balin were doing nothing to stop it. Kili had long since gone limp in Dwalin's hold, sobbing like a child.

When a strange man jumped out and attacked Thorin, both he and Kili rushed to Bilbo.

“Lad, be careful,” warned Balin, “It could be dangerous” Fili glared at the older dwarf. Really? Bilbo was the least likely person to lay a hand on anyone.

“Mr. Bilbo, please, wake up.” hiccupped Kili from beside him.

The scuffle between the Man and his uncle ended with Thorin seemingly unconscious. He lay utterly still with the Man standing over him, huffing.

It was then, that Fili noticed that the Man was totally nude. They young prince was no stranger to nudity of course, but he couldn't help but notice that there were bruises lining his skin. It looked like someone had attacked him.

Kili was still sniffling when the Man spoke. He had a deep rich voice that curled around you and made you want to listen to whatever it was that he was saying

His body, though battered, seemed like it was made out of rubber and it bent and twisted in a very serpentine manner.

“Leave the... Hobbit... to me. He is no longer your concern.”

Dwalin growled and stepped in front of the trio on the floor.

“You'll stay away from the Halfling,” he said.

The Man laughed. It was not a nice sound. He turned toward them, the lean muscles in his back rippling as he moved. His wild black hair curled around his head in waves. When he'd turned to face them fully, Fili had to gasp. His eyes... His eyes looked just like Bilbo's...

Do not pretend that you care for him, Dwarf,” he said silkily. “Not when you could have prevented this.”

Dwalin growled and reached for his sword, ready to attack the stranger. Fili thought that he had a point. Why would Dwalin care now?

“He's got to answer for his betrayal,” the guardsman hissed.

The Man's eyes narrowed. It was so disconcerting to see the same eyes, he'd just been staring at, looking at him from another face.

“And what pray tell has my...master... done to warrant your ire?”

There was silence in the cavern.

“Did...you say...Master?” asked Kili. The boy had such a bewildered look that if Fili hadn't just been about to ask the same question, he would have laughed.

“Who the hell are you?” asked Dwalin. The warrior looked seriously done with all of the proceedings.

The Man grinned. “Have you not figured it out yet?”

“So it is true...” murmured Balin. The old dwarf looked sadly at the hobbit. “I had hoped... but that is the only explanation for the book.”

Fili had had enough. “Will someone please explain what in Mahal's name is going on.” he shouted. He clutched Bilbo tighter to him, desperate for any form of familiarity at the moment.

“Who are you?” the young heir was sick and tired of being left in the dark. He was 82 for Mahal's sake! Practically an adult! “What does Bilbo's book have to do with Uncle nearly killing him?” So maybe he didn't exactly sound much like an adult, but it had been a stressful day.

“There is a book?” ask the Man completely ignoring the young dwarf. His eyes went to Balin The old dwarf stood tall behind Dwalin.

“Aye,” he said. “In his rucksack outside the mountain.”

The stranger pursed his lips, and glared at the unconscious hobbit.

“What's so special about a book no one can read?” asked Fili, determined to get some answers. Kili gave his brother a strange look and opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted, though by the Man.

“That book is the reason that I am like this, Child,” he snapped. “It is in the sacred language of my people and is sacred to us. It's words are that of the Dragon Tongue, and only those who have been 'gifted' with the ability to use and bind dragons.” 

Fili was more confused than ever. Kili's face had gone white as a ghost. Fili could understand. He felt the same way. It wasn't everyday that you found out that someone you looked up to and admired could bind dragons with magic. Seemed like a rather useful talent.

But wait; if Bilbo could bind dragons and the Man standing in front of them claimed to have been a dragon, did that mean...

Astonishment filled Balin's eyes. “By my beard,” he whispered. The Man gave a toothy smile.

“Ah, there it is,” he said. “I am Smaug, the Great and Terrible and the 'hobbit' you are attempting to keep from me is the Dragon Lord who bound me.”

Fili blinked. Oh well that explained...absolutely nothing

The startling (for Fili anyway) revelation was cut short by twin groans. One from Bilbo, who started coughing almost immediately as he regained consciousness and the other from mad dwarf-king.  
~ ~ ~

Bilbo blinked open his eyes slowly. The whole waking up sore thing was really starting to get old. 

He groaned and held his head, willing the room to stop its infernal spinning.

He looked around the cavern at the staring eyes of his fri- of his former companions. Was he not dead then?

He yelped as someone squeezed him.

“Mr. Bilbo!” squealed Kili. “You're alive!”

Bilbo groaned again and squeezed back gingerly. “Yes, my dear boy, now if you could just ease up bit-yes you too Fili.”

Both boys gradually let go off the hobbit, remembering that he wasn't in the best condition. 

“Yes, letting go of the hobbit is an excellent plan.” said a voice that Bilbo did not recognize.

Bilbo's face went scarlet. A man... naked as the day he was born was standing in front of him. A handsome man...but a very naked man...

“Um...” he said intelligently. 

“Keep yer mouth shut, Halfling.” snapped Dwalin who also stood in front of him. When had that happened?

“No, no, let my little master continue, Dwarf. I'd very much like to hear what he has to say.” said the strange Man with an entirely too smug as if he knew exactly what Bilbo was thinking.

Which was nothing of course. Nothing at all. Nope. Nu uh. It was only that the Man was so very tall with tight compact muscles and wait a tick...

“M-master...?!” squeaked the hobbit.

The man was looking positively predatory now and that look did seem rather familiar...

“Smaug...?” he breathed. Well wasn't this awkward.

“Alive and well,” said the man- er dragon. He gave the hobbit a mock bow. “And apparently in your service. “Barrel Rider.”

“Yes, the cheerful little Dragon lord and his pet lizard,” please enlightened us more. Are you going to faint now too? Or was that just another trick meant to deceive us?”

Thorin's voice was something Bilbo swore he'd hear in his nightmares. On the surface, it was a flowing, beckoning the group closer, yet underneath the charm was venom so deadly, it would melt the hardest of warriors.

The dwarf-king was back on his feet was like nothing had happened. Bilbo shrank. There may have been two people standing between him and the dwarf but at the moment neither one of them had any reason to keep alive.

What happened next, though, surprised everyone- especially him.

Smaug turned to face the dwarf-king, back straight and head held high.

“Ah, finally come to join us. I'd thought for that blow would keep you out longer.”

The tension between the two men was tangible. Nobody dared move or speak for fear of drawing the attention of either of them.

“What are you going to do Dwarf?” asked Smaug, eyes narrowed. “Will you try and kill me? We both know that you can't.” 

“And why not Wurm? What is stopping me from skewering you with my sword right now? I could kill both you and the worthless halfling and no one would know the difference.”

Smaug sighed. He raised one hand and Thorin slammed into the ground. There was a collective gasp from every one in the cavern. 

“Thorin!” shrieked Bilbo in alarm.

Dwalin swore and went for his sword again. 

“Brother no!” shouted Balin. “Look!”

The air surround the dragon began to spark and smoke. Bilbo coughed as it got into his eyes. Behind him, Fili and Kili were nearly choking on it. 

It took barely a minute, but when the smoke cleared, the sight that awaited them was not one they expected.

Thorin was pinned underneath a long black boot. A boot that went to the knee of a pair of black trousers... well at least Smaug wasn't naked anymore. The rest of the dragon's body was hidden beneath a long billowing black coat.

Bilbo blinked. Oh...

Dwalin was the first to react. He gave a huge roar and lunged at Smaug. 

Smaug simply smirked and raised an eyebrow as if to say, “Well isn't it that cute.”

“Stop Brother!” shouted Balin. The oldest may not been the most able bodied among them but he knew that the forces they were dealing with not end well for them. 

Dwalin managed to catch himself at the last moment. He surveyed the situation. 

A dragon (albeit a temporarily human dragon) had his best friend and king trapped under him. One wrong move and Thorin would be kaput...

They were stuck. He lowered his sword with a vicious glare.

Smaug only smiled at him. “I believe we've reached an understanding.” he said. “Are we ready to listen now?”

Balin, ever the steadfast moderator, sighed heavily. “Aye, we are,” he said. “What are your conditions?”

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read, commented and left Kudos!!! See you all in Part two!


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me

This series is discontinued. I am going to be rewriting and reworking this story into an original work. Until that time it will remain on the site :)


End file.
